Vampires and Werewolfs War
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: Sequeal to Vampires Kiss. Now that Eodon and his family are back from the dead, what all has changed? What about the rumors of a uprising that might come true in a few years? What is Marabells importance in it? EC/SB,SS/RL,RW/HG,MC/OMC,FW/GW. WritersBlock
1. Chapter 1

Haha! I loved all the reviews that I got from the last chapter of Vampires Kiss! Thank you all for reviewing and dont worry everything will be explained in this chapter. I know I was mean for leaving the last chapter off at that point, but it left it open for the sequeal. Once again I am not that good of a speller and I dont have a beta or spell check so dont mind my spelling. I hope you all enjoy the sequeal to Vampires Kiss and please R&R! OH! Also any flames will be used to keep my hands warm seince they get cold while I type.

Sirius: VEP doesnt own Harry Potter and co. just the OC's.

Severus: Warnings for guyxguy relationships, violence, swaring, and mentions of twincest.

Eodon: Please enjoy the new chapter and we hope that you will review!

-Thoughts-  
::Moony talking:  
"'Parseltounge"  
(Talking telepathicly)

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered Swirling blue: Happy Swirling green: Content Swirling yellow: In between happy and content Deep Blue: Sad

Chapter 1. Back from the dead, Telling the clan, New found leadership, Day of Relaxing and Wedding Shopping, Molly and Ginny are told, Ginnys objections and Comming Around, Moving back to the old place, News Paper Atricle and Comming Out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon looked at everyone, glad that Severus had finished questioning him and Sirius in order to make sure that they were really who they appeared to be. He could see the questions in Remus and Severus' eyes, smiling lightly as he looked at Hermione and Ron. Sirius hummed softly as Marabell rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione and the twins were watching him closely, wondering how the hell Sirius was 21 when he had died at the age of 45.

"I know you guys have alot of questions so might as well get them over with."Eodon said, taking Sirius hand in his as he sipped on a butterbeer.

"How did you guys come back to life?"Remus said, looking at his two friends with wonder.

"Honestly, neaither of us know. There was a silver mist and we heard you guys talking about missing us. Next thing we knew we were standing by our graves, Marabell was crying so we came here."Sirius said, looking at his friends and shrugging lightly.

"Why aren't you in your fortys?"Hermione said, having noticed that Sirius' eyes no longer had the haunted look he had gained when he was in prison.

"Yet another thing we arent sure of. We think its because when he died he was reunited with me so that de-aged him."Eodon said, smiling lightly as he squeezed Sirius' hand.

"What about NightWing. I know she died when you did."Severus said, looking to Eodons shoulder where the fire lizard normally perched.

"Shes alive."Eodon said, smiling as he looked over the groups heads.

Everyone looked around and blinked when NightWing soared over their heads, landing perfectly in the middle of the table and looking at the group with interest. She walked over to Severus and cooed lightly at him before looking to Remus and doing the same. Hermione giggled lightly as NightWing walked over to Eodon and stepped onto his shoulder, looking around at them with happiness.

"Wheres my clan?"Eodon asked, worry filling his voice as he looked to his friends with waiting eyes.

"Their safe, last time we heard from them was a few weeks ago. Richard sent the letter from Italy."Fred said, smiling as Eodon smiled lightly.

"I figuered that he would move them there. There is a large clan that is friends with my father, and thats also where the council of Elders are."Eodon said, smiling when he thought of his family.

"Will you tell anyone else?"George asked, looking to the family in front of them with questioning eyes.

"We'll tell Albus and the order. We deicded that we wont tell the Ministry or the rest of the world yet, after all we just got back."Sirius said, smiling as Marabell closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Why dont we all head to sleep. Its been a long and very interesting day."Remus said, smiling as the others nodded in agreement.

Sirius bit back a dark look as him and Eodon walked upstairs towards his old room. Most of the pictures had been taken down but some were still up, but had the curtains drawn so they wouldnt scream their heads off. Eodon smiled lightly and pushed the door open to the master bedroom, waving his hand and clearing away all the clutter. He transfigured a chair into a crib for Marabell while Sirius turned her clothes into pj's. Sirius quickly pulled out a pair of sleeper pants for himself and Eodon, changing slowly before climbing into bed with his husband. Things would different for them, and for the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed before Eodon left for Italy, knowing that he had to tell his father and the clan that he was alive. Sirius watched as Eodon walked towards the shadows, smiling as Marabell watched her father with interest. Eodon glanced back and smiled, nodding his head before stepping into the shadows and dissapearing. Eodon blinked as the evening light streamed through the clouds, looking around the streets of one of Italys citys. He smiled softly when he saw some of his clan members walking around along with the resident people. Eodon pulled his hood over his eyes, following the scent of his mother and father, having missed the scent as it felt like ages seince he last saw them which was true.

About an hour later Eodon found himself in a dark forest, and even though it was still slightly light out, the dense forest blocked out any and all light. The leaves and grass were dark green in color, while birds and many animals shifted through the trees sliently. Eodon looked around and lowered his hood, smiling lightly as his hair fell out in slight waves. He had let his hair grow, and it was now longer then Sirius' which was saying alot. His cloak shimmered lightly, a gold and silver gothic cross appearing on the back of the silk fabirc as he looked around. Eodon pressed on through the woods, keeping his senses open to anything that was around him. A fearl snarl alerted him to a figure who tackled him to the grass, a snarl of his own escaping his lips. He made to throw the other vampire off of him but was held fast by strength that only a few older vampires had over him.

"Who are you to wear the Cross symbol? A foolish whelp who is asking to die?"the female vampire hissed, making Eodon stop struggling as he knew her voice.

"Lara? Lara its me! Eodon Richard Cross!"he said, looking into the sapphire blue eyes of the other vampire.

"Eodon died years ago! Hes dead!"Lara hissed, willing herself not to believe the vampire beneath her as his eyes were just like Eodons.

Eodon sighed and went limp beneath Lara, making the vampire narrow her eyes at him. She gasped as images entered her mind, seeing the life of Eodon pass before her. Lara jumped off of Eodon, looking at him with tears in her eyes as he stood up and brushed himself off. Eodon smiled as Lara threw herself into his arms, weeping openly as she clung to him.

"Eodon, how is it that your back? You died when I was young."she said, looking at him as she stepped back.

"I dont know that answer, but I want to see my parents."Eodon said, smiling as Lara took his hand and led him deeper into the forest.

They came to what looked like a solid wall of trees, Lara nodding to someone who was hidden and the trees parted, creating a small path. Eodon looked around as they entered the camp, vampires of all ages comming out and looking at him in awe and distrust. He knew that it would take his father and mother believing that he was who he said he was to sway the clan. Eodon looked ahead and gulped lightly, suddenly worried about seeing his parents once more.

"Lara, why did you bring a imposter into our clan?"Richard asked, stepping out of a grand tent looking at Eodon with hate.

Eodon gasped lightly as he looked at his father. No longer did Richard eyes glow with happiness and light, but were slightly darkened and filled with the weight of the clan. He had changed so much seince Eodon had last seen him. Bella stepped up beside her husband, her eyes never leaving Eodons as she gazed at him. Eodon dropped to his knees and bowed his head, letting his hair cover his face.

"Father, please I am no imposter. Its me, your true son Eodon. I some how came back to life, along with my husband and mate Sirius and our daughter Marabell."he said, his voice hushed and filled with a desperate plea for the elder vampire to trust him.

"Why should I believe that you are Eodon?"Richard asked, narrowing his eyes as he peered at the younger vampire before him.

Bella walked foward and knelt in front of Eodon, using a gentle hand to lift his head so that she could see into his eyes. Eodon looked at his mothers saddened face, his eyes never leaving hers even as her hand felt along his face. Bella looked at Eodons neck, moving the cloak and his shirt to the side. She gasped when she saw the fimilar bite marks from when her and Richard had turned him long ago. Eodon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his mother as she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"My baby, you came back."Bella sobbed, pulling back with a watery smile.

"Im sorry mum. I never wanted to leave."Eodon said, smiling at his mother before looking back to Richard.

"Eodon...its really you isnt it?"Richard asked, keeping his voice steady as his son stood up and moved closer to him.

"It is me father. I never ment to leave anyone behind."Eodon said, bowing his head in shame before his father.

Richard pulled Eodon to his chest, closing his eyes as he hugged his son tightly. The clan cheered and moved foward, embracing Eodon and questioning him about different things. Eodon answered the best he could, before looking around as the others parted for another. A elderly woman walked towards him, her hair white along with her eyes. There was no doubt that the elder vampiress was blind but she moved with grace that her age defied.

"So the young one is back from the dead so to speek. Now allowed to move amoung us when our time of need draws near."she said, smiling as her voice chimed like a bell.

Eodon bowed his head lightly before her, knowing instantly that she was the seer of the clan, a vampire who was older then any elders on the council. Jasmin smiled as she reached a pale hand out, lightly brushing Eodons hair out of his face and running it over his eyes.

"You and your mate have grown stronger even in death. Your daughter is powerful, holding many of the powers of a vampire even though she is human. You will make a good father and more."she said, feeling Eodons face ease.

"Richard, your son is strong and powerful and at the same time caring and gentle. You have raised him well."Jasmin said, smiling as she walked away.

"Come Eodon, there is much to tell you and the council will need to know."Richard said, wrapping an arm around his sons shoulder and leading him into the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon sighed as he drank deeply from the goblet, the taste of human blood filling his senses. While it wasnt as good as Sirius' blood, he did drink animals and other humans blood so that he wouldnt drain his husband. Richard smiled as he sat down across from his son, Bella sitting down next to him and leaning against his side. They were both beyond happy that their son had returned, having missed him something terrible and had found it harder and harder to move on. Eodon raised an eyebrow when he saw that his fathers tent wasnt the one of the clan leader, his eyes snapping to Richards face with a worried look.

"Father, are you still the leader?"he asked, having a hard time keeping the worry out of his voice.

"No my son, I am no longer the leader of the clan. I have been searching relentlessly for someone to take my place for the past year but no one has enough strength and will to take over. No one wishes me to step down, but it is for the best."Richard said, lightly sweeping back a strand of his hair.

Eodon raised an eyebrow and looked at Bella who was smiling at him, a knowing look in her eyes which made Eodon feel slightly nervous. He knew that look, and when he looked to his father he saw the same look. He rose to his feet and started pacing, stopping in front of a small stand which held the seal of the elders.

"Father, I cant take over the clan. Im not strong enough to lead them."he said, turning to look at the two vampires.

Bella rose and walked over, lightly placing on of her hands on her sons cheek, smiling brightly. She knew that he thought that he would only bring ruin to the clan, but she knew better then that. Eodon had proved himself many times, often taking control during hunts and finding places for the clan to stay where they would be safe and no-one would see them or notice a few dozen animals missing every week.

"Eodon, me and Richard wouldnt think to offer you the position of being the leader of the clan if we didnt think that you were ready. You have already done so much, including saved your father."she said, looking at Richard as he also walked over.

"Eodon, the clan needs someone who can take charge in a heartbeat. Someone who is strong minded and yet listens to everyones ideas and puts them to thought."Richard said, watching as Eodon thought it over.

"Very well, I am honored to take your place father."Eodon said, bowing before the elder vampire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone was gathered in a large clearing in the middle of the forest, gathered around Richard, Bella and Eodon. Eodon was dressed an a blood red silk long sleeved shirt, black pants with silver vines going up the legs, and barefoot. His hair was lose and fell past his shoulders while he slowly knelt before his parents. Richard was dressed in a black, blood red, gold and silver robe, holding his hands a robe of similar fashion and color while beside him Bella was dressed in a silk dress of white with a blood red sash around her waist.

"Eodon Richard Cross, are you fully pepared to take on the role of leader of the Midnight clan?"Richard asked, looking at his son with bright eyes.

"Yes."Eodon said, his voice firm and caused the others gather to rustle lightly.

"Do you sware to protect and guide the clan when ever the time calls, making sure the clan grows and prosphers?"

"Yes."

Eodon bowed his head as Richard draped the cloke over his shoulders, a soft silver light surrounding him as the cloke dissapeared, seeping into Eodons skin. Eodon stood and removed his shirt, revealing the Cross family symbol on his back, with a full moon in the back ground. Vines of blood red, and silver wound around his arms, the cross, and down his legs.

"Eodon Richard Cross, you are now the leader of the Midnight clan!"Richard called, smiling as Eodon turned to face the clan.

Cheers rose up in the air, the clan welcoming their new leader with open arms. Lara and the others smiled, walking over to Eodon and patting him on the back. Eodon smiled, nodding to those who congratulated him. He knew what he would do first, he wanted to move the clan closer to where him and Sirius were, and he knew where they could stay.

"Everyone, we need to move the clan. There is a deep forest by Grimwald Place where me and my mate are living. After a few weeks we can move back to the forest behind the house where we used to live."Eodon said, smiling as the others nodded, glad that they wouldnt have to hide who they really were any more.

Eodon turned and walked out of the clearing, leading the way to the camp where everything was already packed away. Richard smiled, glad to see how easy leading came to his son. Even though he was no longer the leader, he was the clans way of learning whay the council was up to and any new laws that came up. Eodon smiled as everything was set and ready, waving his hand and destroying the cloaking which had been placed over the area where the camp had been set up. He waved his hand again and a large portal appeared, the clan moving through it. Eodon took one more look around before following his clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Sex scean in this part! Sheild the eyes of the young ones around you)

Sirius sighed contenly as he laied in Eodons arms, glad that him and his husband had the day off. Hermione had taken Marabell for the day, given the cupple the day off. Eodon smiled as he ran a hand through Sirius' hair, his husbands head resting against his chest. Sirius lightly sighed, thoughts heavy on his mind about what could happen now that they were back. He knew that there was always a chance that another person could rise up and take over the role of Dark Lord seeing as how there were still some Death Eaters alive even after all these years. Hermione and Ron had told them that there was a small group of people who wanted one person to rule over everyone, more or less they wanted another Dark Lord. Eodon had frowned, but was told by Bill that the group had promised to remain under control, which only slightly put the vampire at ease.

"What are you thinking about Sirius?"Eodon asked, looking at his mate with loving eyes.

"Eodon..are you glad that we're back?"Sirius asked, burrowing his face in Eodons neck when he felt the vampires smile.

"Yes I am. We get another chance to live our lives. Marabell gets to grow while we can see our loved ones."Eodon said, nuzzling Sirius' neck gently which made the man shudder lightly.

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Eodons chest, pressing himself clsoer to the vampire as he closed his eyes happily. It was three days after Eodon had moved the clan, and so far everything was going fine. Eodon spent at least two full days with the clan each week, and then visited them for a few hours on the other days. Sirius understood that as the leader, Eodon had to protect and make sure that his clan was safe from danger. The sounds of the others commming back reached Eodon heightened hearing, making him burrow deeper into the bed and waved his hands, the black curtains drawing around the bed and hidding them from view.

"Eodon?"Sirius asked, with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on his lips.

"The others are back..well at least Bill and Charlie are."Eodon said, wrapping his arms tighter around his husband.

Sirius chuckled softly and shook his head, knowing that Eodon didnt get alot of time with him seeing as how there was Marabell and the others who were always wanting to spend time with them. Bill and Charlie passed by their room, talking about different things and even muttering about Molly still trying to baby them. Eodon shook his head in amusment and closed his eyes, turning on his side with Sirius. Sirius turned so that his back was to Eodon, smiling when strong hands pulled him back against Eodons chest, closing his eyes contently. They had spent most of the morning in bed, only going downstairs to see the others off and make sure that no one else was in the house. Sirius smirked but blushed heavly when he thought of Eodon taking him on the dinning table which had happened as soon as the vampire had made sure that no one was in the area.

Eodon smirked lightly when he felt Sirius blush, burring his face in his husbands neck and lightly licking the mark from early that morning on Sirius' neck. Sirius sighed and tilted his head to the side, muttering under his breath about Hermione and the others showing up.

"Their gone for the day love, and there are strong sliencing and locking charms on the room."Eodon said, smirking as he trailed one of his hands down to Sirius' reawakening cock.

"Eodon!"Sirius gasped, arching his back and thrusting his hips towards Eodons teasing hand.

Eodon chuckled warmly and muttering softly under his breath, casting a contractive charm over Sirius so his husband wouldnt get pregnet again. While they did want more children, they didnt want another yet. Sirius whined softly as Eodon slowly pumped his cock, thrusting his hips in an attempt to get the vampire to go faster. Eodon mentally summoned a vial to his free hand, smirking lightly when the clear glass smacked into his hand, the sound causing Sirius to moan in exciment. Eodon managed to get the top off using his one hand and slathered two of his fingers in the slick liquid, pressing his fingers against Sirius' entrance. Sirius moaned and moved one of his legs so it was thrown over Eodons leg, giving his husband more room. He gasped and groaned loudly when Eodons fingers sank easily into him, pressing back against the fingers inside him and foward into the circle of Eodons fingers. Soon three of Eodons fingers were teasing his mate while Sirius withered and moaned as he pressed against his prostate.

"Eodon...please!"Sirius moaned, whimpering lightly when Eodon pulled his fingers away.

"Alright love."Eodon said, slicking up his own erection and pressing against his husbands entrance.

Sirius moaned as Eodon sank inside him, gripping on his husbands hand which had been resting on his hip. Eodon panted as he rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, closing his eyes and pulling out before slamming back inside, wrenching a scream from Sirius. He bit down on Sirius' neck, groaning at the taste of his husbands blood and the tightness that was always Sirius. No matter how many times they made love, Sirius was always tight like it had been the first time Eodon had taken him all those years ago. Sirius moaned and shook as Eodon continued to pound into him, his hands finding one of the bed posts and gripping on as Eodon rolled them over so the he was pressed into the mattress.

"Mine."Eodon hissed, licking the bite mark on Sirius' shoulder as Sirius rubbed against the sheets.

"Yes! Oh god! Eodon...I-Im cumming!"Sirius called, tears running down his cheeks from the force of his want for Eodon.

Eodon groaned as Sirius screamed, his husbands muscles clentching and fluttering around his cock as he sped up his thrusts. Sirius slumped agains the sheets, moaning softly and squirming as Eodon continued to hit his prostate. He let out a small cry when he felt felt Eodon spill into him, shuddering as Eodon pulled out and fell ontop of him. Eodon sighed and panted lightly waving his hand and cleaning himself and Sirius. He rolled off of his husband and smiled when Sirius rolled over and laied his head on his chest, sighing contently.

"Love you."Sirius muttered, his eyes drooping closed.

"I love you too."Eodon said, pressing a gentle kiss to Sirius' forehead as they both drifted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled as Eodon and Remus walked around with her, looking at all the different stores. Eodon smiled lightly as he watched his friend, chuckling as she dragged him and Remus into a wedding dress shop. Hermione and Ron came out to the others that after a year they were finally going to start making wedding plans. Marabell had giggled when Eodons eyebrows had shot up and Sirius even chuckled. Everyone congrulated the cupple and Severus and Sirius had been dragged to go with Ron to get some of the items.

"Eodon, Remus, what do you think about this dress?"Hermione asked, pointing to one of the dresses on show.

The dress was white, with silver trimmings of silk and lace. The dress was slim, and made for movement while outlined any curves that the wearer had. Eodon and Remus made Hermioen try it on and were very pleased when she stepped out of the dressing room compleat with the matching heels and vail covering her face.

"Hermione, your beautiful."Eodon said, smiling when the witch blushed as Remus nodded his agreement.

"Thanks guys."Hermione said, smiling as she walked back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress and into her normal clothes.

They bought the dress and walked to one of the bakery's where Eodon and Remus helped to pick out the cake and design, while also looking at food that would be served during the reception. After shopping at more places for the brides maid dresses and more they finally returned home and saw that the others were still out. Eodon smiled as he walked over to Marabell who had been being watched over by a house elf from Hogwarts that Albus sent over. Marabell cooed when she saw Eodon, streaching her arms out and tugging on a lock of hair which made Eodon wince.

"Aw! Shes so cute when shes with you."Hermione gushed, smiling as Eodon looked at her then to his daughter with a smile.

"Yeah, Im just happy that we got another chance at life."he said, walking into the kitchen to give Marabell a bottle of milk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few weeks later when Sirius and Eodon found out that Molly and Ginny still didnt know that they were back. They had asked how that was possible, and Severus told them that it was because Molly and Ginny hardly came to the house anymore now that the cleaning was done and the house looked like new. Eodon had been happy when Fred and George told him that she had apparently moved on and was now dating someone, even though she had gone through alot of other guys.

"We thought she would be greiving more like mum was."Fred said, one of his arms wrapped around George.

Sirius shrugged lightly as he sat in Eodons lap, Marabell was in her room sleeping and there was a monitering charm placed over her room. Eodon smiled as he looked at Sirius, resting his chin on his husbands shoulder. A few members of the clan were moving about the kitchen, talking with some of the Order members. Tonks was talking and lightly flirting with Vince who was one of the guards. Eodon shook his head lightly as Vince laughed when Tonks changed her hair to a dark blue color which was spiked up. Eodon blinked and turned his head, looking at Charlie as he came through the door looking worried.

"Mum and Ginny are comming! Their heading over right now!"he said, looking at Sirius, Eodon and Marabell.

"Eodon, are you and Sirius going to let them see you?"Severus asked, walking into the kitchen and looking at the small family.

"Yes, its time to let them know that we're alive. Its not fair to keep them in the dark."Eodon said, smiling as Sirius nodded.

Severus walked over to the table and sat down next to Remus as the others followed, sitting down and looking at the door which led to the entrance hall. Eodon nodded to the few vampires who were inside and they nodded back, slipping outside through the back door, knowing that their leader wanted to do this on his own. Molly and Ginny walked through the door, talking about different things that would needed to be bought for different things. Molly looked at the table and froze when she saw Sirius, her eyes widening and her hand covering her mouth in shock. Ginny looked at Sirius, Eodon and Marabell, slightly confused before her eyes widened when she relised that she was staring at a younger Sirius.

"How?"Molly asked, her voice weak as she looked at the others.

"We came back from the grave a while ago. We dont know how."Eodon said, standing up and smiling softly at Molly and Ginny.

"Who are you?"Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes slightly as she looked at Eodon.

"Its me Ginny, Im Eodon."Eodon said, flinching when her eyes hardened.

"Nice try, but Eodon is really Harry and he died."she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"No Miss. Weasley, that is Eodon. Harry died when he was turned, and became Eodon. We sent Eodon back in time to when his human parents had been alive. There he lived, married and died."Severus said, making Ginny's eyes flash over to him and look at him with wonder.

"Ginny, I am alive. This is my husband and mate, and our daughter Marabell."Eodon said, walking behind Sirius' chair and resting his hands on his mates shoulders.

"I-I didnt know that Sirius was ever married when he was alive."Ginny said, looking at Sirius who flushed lightly.

"Well I didnt really want anyone to know and I didnt want Eodons name to be draged into the dirt by me going to prision."Sirius said, smiling lightly as Eodons fingers lightly tightened on his shoulders.

Molly sat down and Ginny stood behind her, asking questions and getting answers to the best of the cupples abilities. Eodon noticed the look of longing that Ginny was giving him, sighing under his breath as he knew that he would have to talk to her soon about his new life. Things had changed, Author was trying to think of a way to let the wizarding world know that Eodon, Sirius and Marabell were stilling living, while Albus was trying to figure out a few things as well. Sirius looked at Eodon and noticed that his husband had a far off look in his eyes.

"Me and Eodon are going to our room. We've had a long day and are still getting used to everything."Sirius said, standing up as Eodon nodded his head.

Eodon smiled lightly as the door closed behind him and his small family. He watched as Sirius sat down in the middle of the bed and played with Marabell who was sitting up and waving her arms happily. He walked over and carefully sat down behind Marabell, chuckling when his daughter caught hold of his hand and cooed happily. Things were perfect for the small family, their old home was being cleaned out thanks to Hermione, Ron, Luna and a few others who knew that Eodon and Sirius were back. The clan was stronger with their new members and Richard had told the council that Eodon had been called back from the dead along with his family. Things were starting to slowly look for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few weeks later that found Eodon walking towards the house, comming back from his stay with the clan. His hair was pulled back in a low poney tail as his skin glimmered lightly, a small smile on his face as he looked foward to seeing and spending time with Sirius and Marabell who learned her first word Pappa. Sirius had insisted that she knew who Eodon was, while Eodon said she ment him. Hermione had told them that she had seen Marabell call her stuffed cat(which moved around and acted like the real thing) Pappa for awhile. Eodon blinked and raised an eyebrow slightly when he saw Ginny step out of the house and head towards him, a dertmined look on her face.

"What is it Ginny?"he asked, looking at her and wondering if anything was worng with the others.

"Can I talk to you..alone?"Ginny asked, looking at Eodon with some amount of hope in her eyes.

Ginny did still hold feelings for the vampire, and was hoping that Eodon liked her to some amount. Eodon sighed and nodded his head, having a feeling on what she wanted to talk to him about. They walked over to a willow tree, Eodon leaning against the trunk while Ginny shifted her feet lightly.

"Eodon..even though I had been with others I still have feelings for you."she said, looking at the vampire shyly.

Eodon sighed and ran a hand down his face, knowing that it would come to this sooner or later. He just hoped that Ginny could accept that he was in love and bonded with Sirius and only saw her as a good friend.

"Ginny, like I had told you many years ago, I only see you as a friend, a sister. I am happily mated and bonded to Sirius and I have a daughter with him."he said, looking at her with pleading eyes, wanting her to understand.

"Eodon.."Ginny said, her voice soft as she looked at him, her eyes scanning his face closely.

"Ginny, there was nothing between us, and there never will be. I hope that you will learn to be alright with the fact that Im with Sirius and Im happy."Eodon said, turning away from Ginny and walking back to the house.

Ginny closed her eyes and sank to the ground, opening her eyes and looking at the grass underneath her as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She knew that she had alot of thinking to do. She had been so bent on being with Harry, but Harry was dead and in his stead is Eodon. Ginny looked to the house and sighed lightly, running a hand through her hair as she thought, thinking of what had happened to cause everything.

Eodon smiled as he walked into the living room, chuckling softly when he saw Marabell clinging to Sirius' hands and trying to pull herself up. Sirius was talking to her with a smile on his face as he watched his daughter, sitting cross legged on the carpet. Hermione was sitting at one of the desks, working on invitations to her and Rons wedding while Ron was scanning a few leaflets. Remus and Severus were both reading on the couch in front of the fire while Molly could be heard moving around in the kitchen. Eodon walked over to his husband and gently placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders, causing the man to jump slightly and look up, a smile spreading on his face.

"Your back!"Sirius said, grabbing Eodons hand and bringing his husband down beside him.

"Of course."Eodon said, smiling as he kissed Sirius gently while Marabell reached out to him.

He laughed and picked her up in his arms, setting her down on his lap. Sirius let out a barking laugh when Marabell grabbed onto Eodons hair, tugging it and cooing happily while the vampire winced and tried to pull his hair out of his daughters strong grip. Sirius smiled and leaned into Eodons side, closing his eyes happily while the others smiled at the return of their friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny bit her lower lip as she walked up the stairs to Eodon and Sirius' room. She knew what she had to do in order to make sure that things between her and Eodon didnt get any worse. If she couldnt have him as her love, then she wanted him as a friend. Eodon blinked and smiled lightly when a tentive knock sounded at his rood, waving his hand and releasing the locking charm. Sirius was in the bathroom with Marabell, washing their daughter and spending more time with her. Eodon sat up on his bed and watched as Ginny walked into the room, her eyes looking towards the floor as she stood in the door way.

"What is it Gin?"he asked, his voice soft as he patted the space next to him.

"I-I wanted to tell you that Im sorry for the way I acted."Ginny said, walking into the room and sitting down beside the vampire.

"I should have stopped chasing after you when you told me that you didnt like me as more then a sister. I was foolish."Eodon smiled softly as he pulled Ginny to his side.

"Its alright Ginny, I knew how much you liked me. I just never wanted to hurt you like I had so many others."Eodon said, looking kindly at the smaller woman.

"Thanks Eodon, for understanding that I needed to move on like you did..Im happy for you and Sirius."Ginny said, smirking lightly as she leaned up and kissed the vampires cheek.

Eodon chuckled and shook his head as Ginny stood up and walked out of the room, a smile on her face. He looked to the bathroom door as it opened, smiling brightly as his mate and daughter came out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon waved his wand, shrinking down several boxes at once as soon as Sirius and Hermione pushed them towards him. They were in the attic of Grimmwald Place going through old boxes which held all of Sirius and Eodons old things which had been pulled out of the house where they used to live. They had decided to move back, knowing that things would be safer for the family and the clan. Hermione and Ron had baught a house near Sirius and Eodons, while Severus revealed to Remus that he had gotten a house a few blocks from their friends house. Remus moved into the attic with Marabell resting on his hip, smiling as he watched the others. Molly was down in the kitchen cooking a few meals for the moving family untill they could get everything that was needed to compleat their house. Albus had sent a few house elves to clean the house so the cupple wouldnt strain themselves with too much work.

"Its going to be odd not having you around mate."Ron said, smiling as he looked to the vampire leader as he shrunk a few things and placed them into an empty box.

"Yeah, but me and Siri really do want to move back. It was our home."Eodon said, smiling as Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Padfoot, do you think Lily and James can come back?"Remus asked, leaning against one of the walls while looking at his friend.

Sirius blinked and looked at Eodon before looking to the werewolf, a saddened look in his eyes.

"I dont think so Moony. James and Lils were settled when they died. I dont think they have a reason to come back."he said, his voice soft as Severus nodded his head in agreement slightly.

"Jasmin said that the time when I will be needed again draws near. She told me that everyone would be needed."Eodon said, flicking his wand which produced a black ribbion to which he tied his hair back with it.

Remus nodded, understanding that his friends had been brought back by a higher power to help with what ever was comming. He smiled and ran a hand through Marabells hair, chuckling as the baby cooed happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eodon sighed happily as he moved the last table into the house, smiling as Sirius leaned against his side with Marabell in a carrier. Their home was finally done, everything was moved in and set into place for the family. Marabell waved her arms in the air, whining for her papa to pick her up. Eodon chuckled and reached into the carrier, pulling his baby girl out and placing her on his hip. Richard moved out of the shadows and smiled as he walked up to his sons.

"Its good to be back where we belong."he said, looking at the house with a fond smile.

Jasmin stepped up to the side of Sirius, her eyes shifting around before a soft smile played on her lips. Eodon raised and eyebrow lightly at the seer, wondering what she saw while Sirius blinked at having such a high ranked vampire standing next to him.

"There will be good and love filled memories here, but there will be hardships."she said, turning her gaze to the cupple and their daughter.

Eodon nodded his head in slight understanding, knowing that everything would fall into place when the time was right. He led the group into the house where Sirius took Marabell into his arms and walked to the kitchen just as she started fussing for her bottle. Jasmin took Eodons hand and led him to the study, making sure that Richard was watching over Sirius. Eodon looked at the seer with confusion in his eyes as she pushed him into a chair.

"Your daughter will be the key in the future, her abilities are enhanced because of you and Sirius. Any other children which Sirius gives brith to will be stong in magic and in mind. Keep this knowlege in your heart as it will be important. All the peices will fall to place when Marabell reaches the age of 16, guide her well Eodon, you know what it was like to be thrust to the front."the vampiress said, her words of warning making Eodons eyes widen.

Jasmin left the study and glided down the stairs, smiling and nodding her head to Sirius as she left. Richard watched as Eodon walked slowly down the stairs, wondering what had been said to his son but knew that Jasmin had come to speek only to Eodon. Richard embraced Eodon and Sirius as he too left, leaving the small family alone.

"What did she tell you?"Sirius asked, feeling waves of distress and slight fear comming from his husband.

"Nothing to worry about Sirius, she told me what was to come."Eodon said, bending down slightly and kissing Sirius on the cheek before kissing Marabell on her forhead.

He walked upstairs to his and Sirius' room, stepping onto the small belcony which over looked the back yard and the forest. NightWing flew over to him, landing on the railing and looking at him with knowing eyes.

(Things will play out over the years. Nothing can be stopped when it is ment to happen.)she said, her voice a soft and gentle tone which soothed Eodons frayed nerves.

(I know, but I cant help but worry)the vampire said, gently running his hand along the fire lizards back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks later saw Eodon, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hermione and Ron gathered at Severus and Remus' house. They were talking about where the wedding and how beautiful it had been, much to the blushing Hermione and smirking Ron. Eodon and a few friends from Hogwarts had been Rons best men while Luna and a few other girls who were friends of Hermione had been her bride maids. Ron blinked when the twins suddenly appeared, comming from the fire and tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs and yelling.

"Guys....GUYS!"Eodon shouted, making the twins look up with blushes on their faces. "What did you need to see us about?"

"This! Dad told the press that you guys are back."Fred said, sitting up and handing the vampire the paper.

"Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley has announced that Eodon Richard Cross, only son of the elder vampires Richard and Bella Cross, is alive along with his husband Sirius Orion Black Cross and their daughter Marabell Cross. The Minister told us that the family is living peacefully and wishes not to be bothered and he answered the questions that he could. Apparently the family had come back roughly a month and a half ago, appearing in the Grimmwald Place where they answered the questions of their friends to the best ability they could. Apparently the family had woken up standing beside their graves and went to Grimmwald place. This reported wishes to welcome the family back and hope that they are happy at last. Their death reports have been gotten rid of and they are back to being alive and well. ~Reporter Julia Kline"

"Well the cats out of the bag now."Hermione muttered, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Eodon and Sirius.

"Yeah, no doubt we'll be getting letters asking if we had met any loved ones in the after life and how we did it."Eodon said, slightly annoyed as he stroked NightWings back.

"Dont worry, dad is having all annoying letters directed to him where he'll burn them."George said, smirking as Sirius chuckled.

Fred looked to Severus and narrowed his eyes, listening to the man as he brought the conversation to what jobs Eodon and Sirius would take. He blinked and gasped, jumping to his feet and hurrying over to Remus and Severus. Eodon and the others watched as Fred grabbed Remus' hand and looked closely at the ring on the werewolfs finger before looking to Severus' hand and seeing that he had the same ring.

"You guys are bonded!"Fred said, looking at the two with widdened eyes.

"Yes we are. Why does that suprise you?"Severus drawled, smirking when Fred glared at him.

"We thought you guys were only dating."George said, standing up and walking over to his twin, also looking at the rings.

"When did you two get bonded?"Eodon asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his two friends.

Remus blushed lightly and looked at Severus who smirked lightly and pulled his husband closer. "We got bonded a few days after you and Sirius moved into the new house. It was a secreat so we didnt tell anyone because there was the risk that Severus could be found a spy."he said, leaning his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Well we're glad that you two are happy...now the question is, is that do you plan on having any kids?"Hermione asked, smirking when both older men blushed and looked at eachother.

"We wouldnt mind having kids, now that the war is over and Severus was pardoned seince he was a spy all along."Remus said, smiling slightly as he looked at his mate.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about what everyone was planning on doing. Hermione wanted to apparentice Poppy, Ron wouldnt mind owning his own Quidditch supply shop, Sirius wanted to remain at home with Marabell while Eodon talked with Remus about owning a shope together as partners. Over all everyone was happy that the family was back and the world was righting itself slowly. Only time would tell how things played out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hah! I am done with the first chapter of the sequeal! (Runs around happily) Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will show small important highlights of Marabell growing along with many twists and turns. I should warn you all that this story will more or less be centered around Eodon, Sirius', Remus, Severus', Ron and Hermiones children. This will hopefully be a longer story then Vampires Kiss but Im not really holding my breath. Thanks again and please Review!

Preview for chapter 2.

"Dante! Aaron! What did I tell you about going into your sisters room?"

"Not to because she needs her own place to have some privacy.."

"Then tell her you are sorry..now!"

"Yes dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the alearts that I got for chapter one! Its always nice when you guys let me know that Im doing a good job and that you all enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter is mostly a bunch of sections that show Marabell and a few others getting older and also some suprises.(smirks lightly) This will perhaps be one of the most interesting fic's I have written seeing as I mostly have this whole thing planned out in my mind and its looking very interesting, while full of shocks and suprises. Once more I dont have spell check or a beta, so please dont hound me about my spelling! Flames will be used to keep my hands warm while Im typing my stories. Eodon, Sirius disclaimer and warnings please.

Eodon: VEP doesnt own HP and co. She only owns the OC's and the plot line.

Sirius: Warnings for: Violence, swearing, guyxguy pairings, suprising twists in the story.

Remus: Please enjoy and remember to read and review!

-Thoughts-  
::Moony talking:  
"'Parseltounge"  
(Talking telepathicly)

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered Swirling blue: Happy Swirling green: Content Swirling yellow: In between happy and content Deep Blue: Sad

Chapter 2. Age 5, Age 10, To Hogwarts and Favorite Classes, Hermione's Parentage, Age 14, Accidents and Eodons Anger, Twins Creating Havoc, Sweet 16.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marabell! Get off of there this instant!"Sirius shouted, his eyes wide as he looked at his five year old daughter who was in the pantry on the top shelf. "Dont make me get your father!"

Marabell sighed but still giggled madly as she looked at her distressed dad, swinging her legs innocently as she looked at all the snacks around her. Sirius bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes, knowing that it would take a while to get her down. Marabell was taking after Sirius in the rebellion way while she took after both Eodon and Sirius in the sense that she always wanted to try things out even if she wasnt supposed to. Currently Sirius had been making himself and Marabell some lunch when the child found her way into the pantry and somehow climbed up to the top. This wasnt the first time she had managed to do something that would normally be impossible. Eodon had warned Sirius that because Marabell had the abilities of a vampire, she could do alot more things that a normal wizarding child couldnt do.

"Daddy! Look, I found cookies!"Marabells delighted voice made Sirius sigh and scowl lightly.

"Marabell, what did I tell you about not listening to your dad?"Eodons deep soothing voice reached Sirius' and Marabells ears, making the worried wizard sigh and smile.

Eodon stepped up beside Sirius and wrapped an arm around his husbands waist, while looking up at their daughter with glowing eyes. He was slightly smirking, though he knew that Sirius was worried as hell as was he himself. Marabell bowed her head lightly but didnt take her hold from the bag of chocolate and peanut butter cookie which she had found.

"Eodon, can you take care of her? I need to check on Dante and Aaron. They had feavers last night."Sirius said, looking to the vampire.

Eodon smiled and nodded, kissing Sirius' forehead and sending him along before looking up to his daughter. He sighed softly and extened his arms towards Marabell, his expression softening as she let out a delighted giggle and jumped from the shelf into his arms. Eodon laughed softly and shook his head, wondering how him and Sirius were going to live through everything. When Marabell was 4 years old, Sirius had announced that he was pregnet again. After getting check over by Poppy, the cupple learned that what they thought was one child was really twins and the twins had taken on Eodons vampire gean. The pregancy was hard for Sirius, as he constantly had to take blood replenshing potions and was mostly bed ridden the whole time. For a witch or wizard to carry a vampires child is harsh on their bodies, normally if a vampire were to carry a child, on a hunt they would have to drink enough for two vampires, but with a human the baby took their blood.

"Im sorry papa, but I only wanted to see daddy smile again. 'Te and Aaron were making him upset."Marabell said, looking at her dad with big eyes.

"I know that, but I think when Sirius comes down again you should apologize and tell him why you were acting out."Eodon said, walking over to the small breakfast table which was in the kitchen.

Marabell nodded as she was set down in one of the chairs, looking at the bag of cookies before setting them down. Her hair was just like Eodons, black as a ravens breast with silver and dark blue streaks, while her eyes were the same stormy grey as Sirius'. She looked up and smiled when Sirius entered the kitchen with Aaron and Dante on each of his hips, rushing over to her dad and hugging one of his legs.

"Im sorry I didnt listen to you daddy. I only wanted to make you happy again."Marabell said, smiling when she felt Sirius lightly ruffle her hair.

Dante and Aaron both had black hair and bright emerald eyes. Their skin was pale like Eodons and much like their papa they did drink blood but every day instead of every few days. Eodon smiled as he served up breakfast, watching as Sirius set the twins down in their high chairs. Things were always busy in the Cross household, from tending to the children to meetings with the clan.

"Eodon, how did everything go? I know a few of the council members were there."Sirius said, watching his husband while he ate his breakfast of eggs and tost.

"It was alright, they just wanted to see how everything was going along. They also asked about you, the twins and Marabell."Eodon said, smiling lightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they were worried when they heard how painful things were for you while you were carrying the twins. I told them that everything went alright and they wanted me to tell you that they are happy and proud that you delt with carrying two vampire children."Sirius blushed heavily as he helped the twins eat, aware that Marabell was giggling lightly.

Eodon looked to his daughter and chuckled when he saw that she was still in her dark purple nightgown, lightly shaking his head. Marabell looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, giggling as well when he plucked lightly at her nightgown. Aaron whined and reached out towards Eodon, his bright eyes pleading with his father. Eodon smiled softly and picked the small vampire up in his arms, resting him against one of his hips while Sirius picked Aaron up. Marabell stacked the plates and carefully carried them over to the sink before running over to her parents and taking their free hands. They all wandered upstairs, laughing and joking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Marabell: 10, Aaron: 6, Dante: 6, Vixen: 8, Jason: 9,)

Marabell smiled as she tugged Eodon and Sirius' hand, trying to pull her parents down the sidewalk much to others amusment who happened to see the family. Eodon smiled and chuckled lightly as he looked at Sirius. Dante and Aaron were walking on eaither side of Sirius, clinging to his hands and talking to themselves as the family headed to Severus' and Remus' house to visit. Eodon was looking foward to seeing his godchildren again. Remus had given birth to a girl and a boy, both of which did get the werewolf gean much to Remus' worry. With Severus' help though, Vixen and Jason' first transformation wasnt painful. Jason, Remus' first child was only a year younger then Marabell while Vixen was a year younger then Jason. Sirius smiled as he watched his family, a slightly saddened look in his eyes as he knew that he wouldnt be able to join in on their rough housing no matter how much he wanted to. Because of Marabell having much of Eodons abilities and with Dante and Aaron being full vampires, they were much stronger and faster then Sirius and didnt have compleat control over their strength. Marabell was slowly getting used to all her powers while the twins still had to have human blood twice a day even though the amount was slowly getting smaller.

"There you guys are!"Remus said, smiling as Vixen and Jason ran past him and over to Marabell and the twins.

"Hey Moony."Sirius said, smiling back as Marabell was taken by the hand and led into the house.

Remus smiled as he walked back inside, the others following and taking off their shoes. Eodon smiled and shook his head lightly, hearing Severus down in the basement where his potions lab was located. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Hermione holding her baby boy Kevin, and Ron sitting at the table talking. Sirius smiled and sat down by the cupple, instantly striking up a conversation about what was going on with their children. Marabell raced into the kitchen, only a black blur before leaping into in Eodons arms with enough force that would knock a normal person to the ground. Marabell was followed by Vixen and Jason, both of which latched onto each of Eodons legs.

"Come play with us!"Vixen said, smiling as she looked up at the vampire.

Eodon laughed and ruffled Vixens hair while looking at Remus and Severus with a smile.

"Dont rough him up too much, I want my husband in one peice."Sirius said, laughing when the children laughed and took Eodon outside.

"Their so strong."Hermione said, passing Kevin over to Ron as she looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah...its hard for me though. I can never play games like the ones they play with Eodon..I feel left out in a way."Sirius said, his voice soft as he looked out one of the windows and spotted Eodon and the kids playing a fast game of tag.

"I know how you feel, but from what Remus and Eodon have told me it will get better as they get older."Severus said, smiling as Remus took his hand.

"Once they get more control over their strength and powers, you'll be able to join in on the games. I know that Marabell fears hurting you."Ron said, smiling as Dante and Jason stood next to him, looking at Kevin with interested eyes.

The evening passed with many games and laughter. Sirius had turned into Padfoot and raced around the back yard, racing against Severus while the others laughed and watched. Marabell squealed as she rode on Sirius back, clinging to her dads fur as she laughed. Fred and George made an appearence, along with Bill and his wife Nikky with their twin daughters Elizabeth and Hanna. Remus and Severus' house was full to bursting by the time Molly and Arthur came soon followed by Ginny and her husband Brandon. Everyone was talking, laughing and catching up with eachother. Eodon laughed as Fred and George tested out a few new products on Ron which caused the man to float about five feet off the ground with the children chasing after him giggling. Sirius' eyes widened when he saw Dante and Aaron hanging around Fred and George, not really wanting his boys to get any ideas from the older twins. Eodon rescued his sons when Molly and Hermione called dinner, everyone filling out to the back yard where they were joined by the entire Midnight clan which had brought their own food. Over all that evening was full of chatter and smiles, everying comming together despite the differences in their races.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius smiled as he helped push Marabells trolly through the barrier, watching as his daughters eyes widened when she saw the train. Her black and silver snake Scorpio was wrapped around her shoulders, his blue eyes gazing around before stopping on Eodon as he came through the barrier with the twins. Aaron and Dante sniffled but refused to admitte that they were crying because their sister was leaving. Eodon smiled softly as he walked over to the trolly, checking everything over while Sirius crouched down in front of their daughter.

"Dont forget to mind your professors and call Severus Professor Snape while in the company of others."Sirius said, smoothing his hands over Marabells shoulders.

"Dont worry daddy, uncle Sev already told me."Marabell said, throwing her arms around her dads shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Eodon smiled as Sirius hugged Marabell back, knowing that it was hard to let her go even though it was for only a few months before they could see her again. He moved foward and bent down, hugging Marabell as well and kissing her forehead. Aaron and Dante fussed lightly as Marabell kissed their cheeks, reminding them not to cause Eodon and Sirius too much trouble.

"'Dont worry, I will keep your youngling safe.'"Scorpio said, looking at Eodon as Marabell hugged him again.

"'I have no doubt that you will.'"Eodon answered, chuckling as Marabell rolled her eyes as she looked up at him

"I can understand every word papa."she said, causing Eodon to laugh as he pulled away from her and rested one of his hands on her shoulder.

They all led her towards the train, telling her to write them and that Severus would tell them what house she had been sorted in to. Sirius reminded her that what ever house she was sorted into, they would still be proud of her no matter what. Eodon told her again that he had almost been sorted into Slytherin when he first started and also that they had many friends who had come from Slytherin. Marabell nodded her head and hurried onto the train as the whistle blew. Eodon smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist, Aaron and Dante gripping their hands as they waved to Marabell when she leaned out one of the windows to wave back. Eodon blinked and looked over to the side when he saw a shock of blond hair, smiling lightly when he saw Draco and Blaise standing by the train. Draco caught Eodons eyes and allowed a small smile to flit across his face, causing Blaise to look where his husband was looking. Eodon led his family over to the Zabini cupple, making Sirius tilt his head to the side before he remembered that Eodon and Draco had been allies during the war.

"Eodon its good to see you and your husband."Draco said, hugging his friend tightly before hugging Sirius as well.

"Same here, we just saw Marabell off. How have you two been?"Eodon asked looking to Blaise and then to Draco.

"We've been good, its Leons second year."Blaise said, smiling lightly as his dark eyes looked to Dante and Aaron who had been slient.

"Oh! This is Dante Andrew and this is Aaron Damion, our youngest."Sirius said, smiling as the twins nodded their heads lightly to Draco and Blaise.

They talked awhile longer and Eodon gave Draco and Blaise the corridents to his and Sirius' house befor having to leave. Draco smiled as he walked with Blaise, glad to have met up with his old friend. While Eodon had been gone, he had recived letters from the vampire and learned from Hermione that he had gone into the past where he fell in love with Sirius. He couldnt have been happier for his enemy turned friend, even Blaise had figured that there had been more between Sirius and Eodon. Blaise smiled as he led his husband into the floo, dissapearing in a swirl of bright emerald flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marabell twisted her small hands in her robe, looking nervously up at the front doors of Hogwarts. Sure she had been in the castle before, but never as a student. Scorpio muttered soothingly in her ear, trying to calm her down less she panic. They were led into the Great Hall where many students turned to look at them, muttering softly about who they thought would be sorted in which house. Marabell heard her fathers names mentioned and that they knew that Eodon and Sirius' child was going to be sorted. Scorpio curled tigher around her shoulders as the students names were called, wondering why so many were looking at them.

"Cross, Marabell."Minerva called, smiling as Marabell stepped foward and sat down on the stool.

Before the hat dropped over her eyes, Marabell heard many saying that she would most likely be sorted into Gryffindor like her fathers before her. She felt Severus' gaze on her back and it slightly calmed her knowing her godfather was watching over her. Leon Zabini tilted his head to the side as he watched Marabell, his silver eyes lighting up as he brushed a lock of black hair from his face.

"Ah, the child of Eodon and Sirius has finally come to be sorted."the sorting hat said in Marabells mind.

"I know, can you please put me where I belong?"she asked, using her mind as well so no one would hear here talking with the hat.

"I would do no less then that."the hat chuckled, going through her mind slightly to judge where she would be best off.

"Slytherin!"the hat shouted, shocking many as Marabell pulled off the hat and set it back on the stool.

She smiled as she walked over to the Slytherin table where all the students were clapping and some were cheering at having her join them. Leon smiled lightly as he scooted over, letting Marabell sit down next to him as they watched the rest of the first years being sorted. Marabell turned her gaze to the staff table and smiled when she saw Severus looking at her with pride in his eyes before he guarded his expressions again. Albus was beaming at everyone, but his bright eyes lingered on her before he stood and made his speech. When the food appeared, Marabell instantly started piling food onto her plate, suddenly hungry as she hadnt eaten much for breakfast.

"Hello, Im Leon Zabini."Leon said, holding out his hand to Marabell as she turned to look at him.

"Marabell Cross, nice to meet you."Marabell said, smiling as she took Leons hand.

They talked throughout the meal, Leon introducing the others nearby and telling Marabell about many of the rules. He was isntantly taken by the small girl, but didnt see her as more then a sister by the end of the day. When morning came everyone looked up to see if the post was comming. Marabell blinked when she saw Sirius' silver and black owl, DarkStar, flying towards her. She smiled as he landed on her shoulder and stuck out his leg which she took the letter from him.

"Dear Marabell,  
Me and Eodon are beyond proud that you got sorted into Slytherin, no doubt the others were shocked huh? Dante and Aaron are missing you, even though they wont out right say it. The house is already missing your certain touch to it seeing as how you are the only girl in the house. We all miss you dearly, Eodon said that even the clan was missing comming to see you and the twins at the house. Be careful and dont worry about us. If you need anything ask the upper years in your house or ask Severus. Remember, be safe and we will be there around Holloween.

Love,  
Sirius, Eodon, Dante, Aaron."

Leon smiled when he saw Marabells eyes light up after she read the letter, turning back to his own meal and striking up a conversation. He knew who she was, having met her once before when Draco had taken him to a muggle park and they had met on the slides. Marabell went back to eatting, glacing up at Severus and smiling lightly before looking to Albus who nodded his head with a bright smile. Severus came down from the staff table and passed out their timetables before leaving the hall. Marabell looked over her classes and beamed when she saw that she had potions first, knowing that she would do well in that class.

------------------------------------

By the end of the week, Marabell was already used to getting up and going to her classes. Leon helped her around and told her which halls to avoid, which amused the witch as she knew all about Hogwarts. Eodon had given her his map of the school, which she had only used so far to trace the routs to her classes. Severus had already pulled her aside and asked her how her classes were going. She had her favorite classes, and those she found annoying. DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Acient Ruins, and Charms were amoung her favorites, while Herbology was alright but she couldnt stand the DADA teacher as he thought he knew everything.

"Hows they homework comming?"Hanna asked, slidding into the seat next to Marabell even though she was a Ravenclaw.

Marabell smiled as she watched Hanna pile her plate with food and start eating. "Its fine, I know alot of the stuff thanks to my parents."she said, looking to the letter that she had gotten from Remus.

"Thats good to hear."Leon said, sitting down next to the first year and putting food on his own plate and Marabells.

-I think I can get used to things here.-Marabell thought, putting her book and parchment away so that she could eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon and Sirius sighed as they sat down in front of the fire, smiling as they leaned against eachother. It was Marabells 2nd year and the twins could hardly waite untill they could join their sister in two years at Hogwarts. Eodon had started teaching them more about their vampiric powers while Sirius taught them small spells which were harmless. The twins had just gone to bed and they were both tired beyond their limits. Eodon smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulders, pulling his husband into his side as they looked at the dancing flames. They had gotten calls from Remus, knowing that the werewolf was nervous seeing as how Jason was in his first year. They both knew how hard it was to let their child be away for so long, and told Remus not to worry and that Jason knew to write and also that Jason had Severus with him at all times. Not suprisingly, Jason ended up in Ravenclaw, which made Severus glad that he didnt have to deal with another Gryffindore which made Remus, Sirius and Eodon scowl at the man.

"Eodon! Sirius! Come quick, its Hermione."Ron said, his face appearing in the fire before dissapearing just as quick.

Eodon and Sirius looked at eachother with worry before Eodon dove through the flames, already connected to Ron and Hermiones house. Sirius casted a monitering charm over Dante and Aarons rooms before going through the flames as well. He looked around before spotting his husband, Ron, Remus and Severus standing in a circle around Hermione. Sirius' mouth droped when he saw Hermione, his eyes going wide with shock and awe.

Now longer was Hermiones hair a light brown and bushy, but was a dark rich chocolate brown which flowed past her shoulders and down to her waist in gentle waves. Her eyes were a deeper brown which showed how strong of a witch she really was. What suprised Sirius the most was the height that Hermione had some how gotten. Ron was 6'0" even, and Hermione had only come up to his shoulders before, but now she was as tall as Ron if not an inch taller. Hermione looked at Eodon with worried eyes, hoping that her friend would know what was going on with her. Remus and Eodon moved around Hermione, opening up their senses in an attempt to be able to tell their friend what was going on. Eodon blinked and shook his head, comming to a stop in front of Hermione and looking at her closely.

"Well, that would explain why you loved learning, nature and the woods so much Hermione."he said, smiling lightly as Remus nodded his head in agreement while the others looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Your really an elf 'Mione. Some how your elven appearence was stunted and blocked."the vampire said, watching as Hermione sat down on a chair and Ron joined her.

"Then what about my parents? I know that they cant be elves."Hermione muttered, her voice sounding bell like and soft.

"That is because they are not your real parents my dear child."Jasmin said, walking into the house with two tall cloked figures following her wake.

"What do you mean my Lady?"Ron said, knowing to show respect to the seer.

The two figures lowered their hoods, showing their beautiful faces to the group of wizards and witch. One figure was a tall woman with dark brown hair which easily fell past her hips, clear blue eyes stared at Hermione with love and sadness. Everyone in the room hated seeing the sadness in the womans eyes, even though they didnt know her. The other figure was a tall man, easily three inches taller then the woman, with dark black hair which had white streaks showing apparent age while his eyes were the deep brown which was the same as Hermione's.

"Hermione, they are your real parents. The elven leaders of one of the most powerful groups, the Life Star group."Jasmin said, smiling as Hermione stood up and looked at her parents.

"I am Aranel SЗrion, which means Star Fire."the woman said, smiling softly as she looked at her daughter.

"I am NolofinwК SЗrion, which means Night Fire."the man said, also stepping up to Hermione.

Eodon smiled lightly and gently led the others away from the family. Ron kissed Hermiones forhead and went upstairs to check on their son while Severus flooed back to Hogwarts and Remus went home. Sirius and Eodon walked out of the house and headed towards their home, wondering what was going to happen now that Hermiones heritage was revealed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you two really my parents?"Hermione asked, sitting down on a comfortable chair while her parents and Jasmin sat down on the couch in front of her.

"Yes, we are."Night Fire said, bowing his head lightly.

"We never wanted to give you away, but we had to in order to keep you safe from harm."Star Fire said, reaching out with a elegnet hand and lightly touching Hermiones knee.

"The elven race was in danger, their numbers were going down because they were at war with another race. Any children who were born before or during the war were likely to be killed. Your parents bound your magic and made it so that you would appear as a muggle born witch."Jasmin said, smiling lightly as she felt Hermiones emoations swirling.

"Shouldnt I have come into my true blood line when I turned 17?"Hermione asked, knowing that the vampiress was telling the truth along with the two elves in front of her.

"We made it so that when your first born child turned two years of age, your magic would be unbound."Night Fire said, smiling at his daughter as Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"What about my human parents?"Hermione asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Your human parents knew about our race, and swore to raise you as their own. They do love you as their own daughter, but they always knew that you were not really their own."Star Fire said, undoing her cloke and draping it on one of her arms.

Star Fire was wearing a forest green tunic, while soft brown leather boots and a black sash around her waist. A dagger was attached to her side and there was most likely more consealed weapons on her person. Night Fire also took off his cloke, in which he was wearing a black tunic with a gold sash and silver leather colored boots. A sword was attached to his side and a dagger on the other side of his waist.

"What about mine and Ron's son?"Hermione asked, leaning closer to her true parents.

"We were able to sense if your son was elven or not, and his is only part elven. You are able to make things grow Hermione, you can comand plants and make things grow or die. Animals will come to you in order to see if you really are a elf. Once they know they will hang around your house and go on living in the forest. Things will be different for you now, we are more in tune with nature and the magic that courses through the earth."Night Fire said, taking one of Hermiones hands in his own as Star Fire did the same.

"I understand..and I am so happy to finally be with you two."Hermione said, smiling as she embraced her parents for the first time.

Jasmin smiled and stood, leaving the family alone so that they could get to know eachother better after all the years apart. Hermione would always love her human parents, but now she was with her real family. However much she loved her real family, her human family was closest to her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Marabell: 14, Dante: 10, Aaron: 10, Leon: 15, Vixen: 12, Jason: 13, Kevin: 5)

Draco sighed and shook his head as Leon walked ahead of him and Blaise, leading the way towards the Cross's house. He smiled and looked to his husband, noticing that Blaise was looking around as they passed a small town. They were going to visit Eodon, Sirius, Marabell and the twins because school had just ended not even two weeks ago and already Leon was claiming that he wanted to check on Marabell. Blaise had smirked when he noticed how protective his son was of Marabell while Draco chuckled. Leon told his parents that he was just a good friend and saw Marabell as a little sister to which his parents rolled their eyes. Leon smiled as he broke out in a run when he saw the house, making Blaise and Draco raise their eyebrows and look at eachother.

"Leon!"Marabell cried, running out of the house and knocking the older teen over with her strength.

"Hey Bell."Leon said, chuckling as he hugged his friend tightly while Dante and Aaron came out of the house.

"Marabell! We told you to waite untill they were at the door."Sirius scolded, but the scold was lessened by the sparkle in his eyes.

Draco and Blaise finally made it up the walk and shook hands with Sirius and Eodon who came from the back of the house. Marabell and Leon were talking about what classes they were taking next year, about their friends and also professors. Draco and Sirius were out in the back yard talking about different things which mostly revolved around what was going on with the Ministry and their families. Eodon smiled at Blaise and usshered Aaron and Dante upstairs to their room as Marabell had already dragged Leon off to her room.

"My son seems taken by your daughter."Blaise said, smirking lightly as he followed the vampire leader into the kitchen.

"I can see that. But I know that Marabell only sees him as an older brother."Eodon responded, tossing a butterbeer to Blaise while opening his own.

Blaise nodded and leaned against the counter, talking lightly with Eodon about work and different events that were going on. Eodon smiled as NightWing flew inside and landed on his shoulders, humming lightly in greeting to Blaise before looking at Eodon.

(Remus wants to know what you and the family are doing for the summer.)she said, her tail flicking lightly as she streached her wings.

(Me and Sirius are thinking about taking the children to the United States. It will be good to let them see new places.)Eodon said, smiling as NightWing nodded and flew off again to let Remus know what the vampire was planning.

Hours passed, and Sirius, Eodon, Draco, and Blaise were gathered in the living room laughing and enjoying their time hanging out when an angered Marabell flew down the stairs after Dante and Aaron who sprinted over to their parents and hid behind Sirius and Eodon.

"Marabell?"Eodon asked, looking at his daughter with concern as she glared daggers at her brothers.

"I told them again and again not to come in my room when I have someone over! They never listen to me at all!'Marabell said, pointing to the twins who were trying to dissapear.

"Calm down hun and go upstairs. We'll take care of Dante and Aaron."Sirius said, looking behind him to Aaron who gulped and tugged nervously on the hem of his shirt.

Marabell walked upstairs and Eodon and the others flinched when they heard her door slam shut. Sirius and Eodon picked up Dante and Aaron and set them down in front of them, scowling at the sons while Draco and Blaise went to the kichen, knowing that the four wanted to be alone.

"Dante! Aaron! What did I tell you about going into your sisters room?"Sirius demanded, frowning at his sons.

"Not to because she needs her own place to have some privacy..."Aaron mumbled, shuffling his feet lightly while refusing to meet his parents gaze.

"Then tell her your both sorry...Now!"Sirius said, pointing his finger upstairs.

"Yes dad."Dante muttered, grabbing Aarons hand as they both fled upstairs.

Dante looked at Aaron and sighed, nodding his head and watching his twin. Aaron also nodded and they both reached up and knocked lightly on Marabells bedroom door. They bit their lips and looked to the ground as they head Marabell stop talking to Leon and get up. The door opened and Marabell frowned lightly, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her brothers.

"We're sorry Bell."Aaron said, looking up at his sister.

"Yeah, we only wanted to hang out with you and see if you wanted to go outside with us."Dante explained, brushing a lock of hair out of his face as he met Marabells gaze.

Marabell sighed lightly as her eyes softened, kneeling so that she was eye level with her younger brothers.

"Its alright, but I just wish that you two would knock before comming in. You gotta remember, Im the only girl in the family."she said, her voice soft as she ruffled the twins hair.

"Alright, we'll remember!"Aaron said, kissing Marabells cheek before Dante did the same.

Marabell laughed as she watched her brothers race off towards their room, shaking her head as she closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Marabell: 15, Dante and Aaron: 11, Leon: 16, Hanna: 15, Vixen: 13, Jason: 14, Kevin: 6)

Marabell looked at her notes before looking to the culdron which her and Hanna were working on. They were in potions class with Gryffindores and it was 15 minutes into the class. Suprisingly there had been no accidents so far, which shocked Severus slightly as he watched the class with a scowl. He was keeping an eye on Marabell and Hanna as they had been the target of many pranks by Gryffindores as the lions felt cheated. When Dante and Aaron had been sorted, the school suprised when the twins made it into Ravenclaw when they thought for sure that at least one twin would be in the house of lions. Eodon and Sirius had been proud of their sons and had visited their children on Holloween to go trick-or-treating with them in Hogsmade.

"Hanna pixie wings."Marabell said, stirring as Hanna added the pixie wings in the correct way.

Neaither of them noticed one of the Gryffindores levitating a small vial of red liquid. Severus looked up from his grading, his eyes widening when he saw Marabell shove Hanna to the ground as their potion started hissing.

"Everyone down!"he ordered, the class diving to the ground just as the potion exploded, covering the whole room in a teal colored liquid.

Severus had blocked the potion from reaching himself by putting up a strong sheild. He looked around and saw everyone slowly getting up, save for Hanna and Marabell. He hurried down towards their table, fearing what had happened to his goddaughter.

"Professor!"Hanna said, her voice weak with fear and worry as Marabell wasnt moving.

Severus scooped the teen in his arms, noticing that her chest was hardly rising. He turned a feirce glare to the Gryffindores, fighting back the want to hex the lot of them for hurting Marabell. Hanna growled lightly and waved her wand, stunning the Gryffindore which had caused Marabells potion to explode seeing as how the teen had smirked when he saw that Marabell had fallen. She levitated the teen and followed Severus who dismissed the class and hurried up to the hospitial wing. Poppy looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Severus come in with Marabell in his arms.

"What happened?"she asked, hurring over to the bed and running her wand over Marabells prone form.

"A potion ingredient was added which caused her to collasp. I dont know what was added but I do have a sample of the potion."Severus said, looking to Hanna who set the stunned Gryffindore on another bed.

"Alright, fire call Eodon and Sirius. Then I want you to get Aaron and Dante. No doubt Leon will have already learned what happened."Poppy said, watching as Severus nodded and swept out of the wing.

Poppy pulled a screan in front of the bed and stripped Marabell of her school robes and clothing as they were soaked with the potion. She quickly dressed the teen in a white gown and ran her wand over Marabell, muttering a string of Latin. No less then three minutes later the doors flew open with a bang, Sirius, Eodon, Dante, Aaron, and Leon swept into the wing with Severus behind him. Poppy had just pulled back the screan and blinked when she saw the livid face of Eodon. Sirius bit his lip when he saw his daughter but looked to his husband as Eodon stopped in his tracks when he got near his daughters bed.

"Eodon..."Sirius muttered, walking closer to the vampire.

Everyone blinked and jumped back as Eodon snarled and twirled so that he was looking at the Gryffindore who had finally woken and was now looking fearfully at the vampire. Sirius jumped fowards and threw himself on Eodon, knocking the vampire to the ground and wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. Sirius knew that Eodon was stronger then him, but hoped that he could at least help to hold the vampire down.

"You little twit! That was essence of Blood root!"Eodon snarled, laying on the ground underneath Sirius.

"I-I didnt know!"the teen said, scooting back on the bed as he looked at the angered vampire.

"You will suspended for two months for endangering a student. Be glad that Poppy was able to heal Miss. Cross."Albus said, stridding into the wing and looking at Eodon.

Sirius slowly got off of his husband but kept a watchful eye as they gathered around Marabells bed. The student was taken to the headmasters office where his parents were owled. Eodon sighed as he sat down, putting his face his hands and shaking his head lightly. Severus went to his rooms to make a draught which would wake up Marabell while Leon slowly left with Marabell to go to their next classes. Poppy left but returned with two vials of calming draught, handing them over to Eodon and Sirius who downed them with no questions. Eodon couldnt believe that someone would do that to his daughter, just because she hadnt been sorted into Gryffindore. Dante and Aaron climbed into Marabells bed on eaither side of their sister, pressing close against her sides as the talked to her about their classes.

A few hours past before Severus came back with a vial of red potion in his hands. He smiled lightly as Eodon and Sirius raised their heads and looked at him. He walked over to Marabell and held her head up with one hand while he poured the potion into her mouth with his other. Sirius reached over and lightly rubbed Marabells throat to get to swallow. Everyone smiled as Marabell slowly woke up, blinking lightly and looking around with confusion.

"Dad? Papa..wha?"she asked, lightly sitting up and rubbing her head slightly.

"Thank god your alright."Sirius breathed, smiling as he stood up and sat on the edge of Marabells bed, Dante and Aaron having moved so that they were sitting on eaither side of the teen.

"Marabell, you were hit by essence of Blood root."Eodon said, standing beside his daughters bed.

"But, I thought it only harmed vampires."Marabell said, remembering when Eodon had accidently been touched by the root.

"It appears that you are also affected by it as you nearly died when splattered with it."Severus said, watching as Marabells eyes widened.

She could hardly believe that she could be affected by Blood root like her papa and the clan. Marabell knew how dangrous it was for vampires to go even closer to the root. Poppy came in once more and made everyone get out so Marabell could rest. Eodon looked in the direction of Albus' office, wanting nothing more then to go up and hurt the student who had harmed his daughter. Family was everything to Eodon and that had only gotten stronger when Sirius had been pregnet with Marabell.

-I will make sure to protect my family if its the last thing I do-he thought, allowing Sirius to lead him outside where he created a portal which took them back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron and Dante laughed as they sped through the halls, their eyes shinning brightly as they heard their Defence professor shouting his distain from his classroom which was about 30 feet from where the twins were at the moment. Dante grabbed his twins hand and led the way through the halls, not noticing that the students who they passed looked on in confusion at what might have pasted them as all they had seen were two black blurs.

"You think he knows its us?"Aaron asked, glancing at his brother as they sped past the Great Hall and towards the dungons.

"I dont know. We had better hide with sissy or uncle Sev for right now."Dante said, nearly flying down the steps and into the dark cool dungons.

"Alright you two what did you do know?"came Severus' voice, halting the two young vampires and making them crash into a wall as they tried to stop.

Severus winced as he looked where the twins had collided, knowing that with a normal witch or wizard they would have fallen knocked out. Instead the twins left two dent marks in the school wall which was already being slowly repaired by the schools magic. Dante and Aaron lowered their heads and ran a hand through their hair, wonding how their uncle would take the news.

"Well...."Aaron muttered, sneeking a glance to the potions master before looking to the ground again when he saw that Severus was looking at them with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"We kinda pulled a prank of Professor Heartmen,"Dante started, looking to Aaron with a slight smirk when he remembered the prank.

"And he might have seen our robes as we ran out of his room."Aaron finished, looking up and meeting Severus' gaze.

"What prank did you pull on the man?"Severus asked, running a hand down his face as he was almost sorry that he asked such a question.

Twin smirks of glee met his eyes as he looked at the twins, reminding him of Fred and George when they were at school. He groaned lightly and walked over to Dante and Aaron, grabbing their shoulders lightly and pulling them into his class room where he leaned against his desk while waiting for them to tell him what they did.

"Professor Heartmen didnt believe that we are vampires and claimed that he knew more about them then us."Aaron said, his eyes darkening with distaste for his professor.

"He threatened to give us detention if we continued to tell others false information before going on with the lesson which was on what affected vampires."Dante continued, looking at Severus.

"So at the end of class when everyone left and Professor Heartmen went to his rooms we wrote 'Professor Heartmen is a compleat fool who cant even see when he is wrong about a lesson, even more when the subjects of the lesson are trying to correct him.'. Then we kinda turned his room pink."Aaron said, breaking up in laughter at the end of his sentence.

Severus sighed and shook his head lightly, fighting back from laughing as he looked at the twins sternly. Dante and Aaron leaned against a few tables and were talking about how they would explain things to Albus when Marabell came through the door, rolling her eyes when she saw her brothers.

"I figured that you two were behind the prank of Professor Heartmen..though he did get what was comming to him."she muttered, smiling as she walked over to Severus and hugged him.

Severus raised an eyebrow and sighed lightly, hugging Marabell back but quickly as Albus strode through the door, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Aaron, Dante, Marabell, Eodon is in my office with a very distressed Professor Heartmen who is claiming that his class room was defiled."he said, raising an eyebrow at the twins guilty looks but smiling none the less.

"He claimed that we didnt know anything about vampires and that he knew most everything about them."Aaron said, his voice showing that he was angered.

"Calm down and let us go to my offic and settle this."Albus said, smiling lightly as he led the twins up to his office, leaving Marabell and Severus to look at eachother with raised eyebrows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markus Heartmen would proudly say that he knew alot about vampires and different races, but he was not happy when he was proven wrong. He stared at the tall slightly tanned man who sat in the other chair in front of Albus' desk, wondering who he was. He turned his head and glared when the door opened, Albus leading in Aaron and Dante who glared back at their teacher. Aaron and Dante moved over to their fathers side.

"Now Markus, please tell me what these two did to warrent them a threat of detention."Albus said, sitting down as Fawks flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"These two boys spoke out in class while I was telling everyone about vampires. They claimed that my teachings were false and wouldnt sit down and be slient when I told them to."Markus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you aware of our race professor?"Eodon asked, turning to look at the man.

"What do you mean?"Markus asked, narrowing his eyes at the man before him.

Eodon smirked lightly and growled lightly in his throat, opening his mouth as his fangs grew longer and his eyes started growing along with his nails. Dante and Aaron smirked lightly and did the same as their father, looking to their stunned and slightly frightened professor.

"You see, while Marabell is half vampire both my sons and me are full vampire. The sun, garlic, crosses and running water dont affect us. Only Blood root, and a few other items will harm us."Eodon said, his fangs and nails going back to normal as were his sons.

"I-I didnt know..Im sorry."Markus said, bowing his head lightly.

"Quite alright, just dont assume that my sons are brainless idiots."Eodon said, the last part comming out in a low threat.

Markus nodded and left the room, soon followed by Eodon after he said goodbye to his sons. Aaron and Dante left for dinner while Albus shook his head, smiling as he crunched away on a lemon drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon laughed as Fred and George let off some of their fireworks early, shaking his head as he waved his hand, banners appearing and streaching out across the back of the house. It was Marabells 16th birthday and she was beyond happy that she could do magic without worrying about breaking any laws. The whole clan was there, along with Remus' family, Draco's, Rons, the entire Weasley family, and many of the order members. Sirius and Molly were inside making Marebells cake while Draco and Blaise were finishing up the shopping in the muggle town near by. The kids were running around laughing while everyone else was helping to set up. Hermione and Bella had taken Marabell out shopping for the morning to give everyone time to set up.

"This will be a nice suprise for Bell. I know she'll like it."Leon said, smiling as he placed bowls of chips on one of the many tables set in the garden.

"Yeah."Eodon agreed, smiling as his clan set up all the presents on another table.

Marabell blinked when she walked inside the house, noticing that no one was in there which was odd. She bit her lip and gripped her wand, hoping that everyone was alright. NightWing cooed softly and flew over, landing on her shoulder.

"NightWing, where is everyone?"Marabell asked, looking to the Fire Lizard.

NightWing pointed towards the back door with her tail and hummed lightly. Marabell nodded and walked over to the back door, wondering what her parents were planning as she opened the door and stepped out into the back garden. She blinked and squealed when she saw all her friends and family gathered around, smiling as she ran towards her parents and hugged them tightly. Sirius laughed as he hugged Marabell back, smiling as his daughter let go and hugged everyone else. Eodon wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist as they watched their daughter smile and laugh as Fred and George let off more of their fireworks which danced through the air. Soon dinner was served, ribs and lamb along with corn, followed by a show put on by Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. As it started to get darker, Molly and Sirius brought out a large chocolate cake which had 16 candles on it all lighted. Marabell blushed as everyone sang to her before blowing out her candles after making a wish.

"Alright, Marabell can cut the cake and everyone can get a peice then some ice cream."Eodon said, smiling as everyone lined up holding plates as Marabell sliced everyone a piece.

There were sighs of happiness as everyone was treated to home made cake and ice cream, talking as they sat down on the cool grass while fairies flew around chattering to eachother and bringing Marabell flowers. Soon everyone was gathered around Marabells presents, waiting for her to start opening them. Marabell was slightly shocked at the number of gifts she had gotten but smiled and started in on them. Cries of joy and thanks left the teens mouth as she opened her gifts, smiling and hugging the person who gave them to her. When she was done she sent her presents up to her room to be put away later and they all settled down again.

Marabell smiled as she waved, watching everyone walk away. She looked over to her parents and smiled, walking over and hugging them again, sighing happily. Dante and Aaron were up in their room, already asleep.

"Thanks, it was one of the best parties Ive ever had."Marabell muttered, her eyes drooping as she slowly fell asleep.

Sirius smiled as Eodon carried her up to bed, waving his wand and cleaning up the mess. He couldnt help but wonder what Jasmin had been talking about when she said that things would change for the better and the worse when Marabell hit 16. He shrugged and smiled as Eodon came back down, allowing the vampire to lead him up to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Chapter two is done! I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review! I do have sad news though. I will be putting this story on hold for awhile as a slight block has come to me. I am going to work on my Severus/Harry fic which will be a two-shot called Onyx Silk and also will be working on my book. Dont worry though! I am not abandoning this and I never plan to. Please just hang on and the plot bunnies will come to me sometime! Thank you all for hanging on and please review!

Preview for chapter 3.

"Hello, Im Jullian Light."

"Oh! Im Marabell Cross. Its nice to meet you."

"Your Eodon Cross' daughter correct?"

"Yes I am...why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Not a chapter! Authors note!

Alright I know that your not supposed to have author notes but I needed to get this out to everyone who is waiting for the next chapter.

I know that you all are most likely wondering when I will be updating the fic, but I am having a bit of a block on it. This story will be on hold untill I can think up some more ideas for this. I am so sorry as I know that many of you want to find out what will happen but alas its not comming to me at the moment. I am working on a AU Fruits Basket yaoi and another Supernatural fic so hopefully when I get those started I will no longer have my block on Vampires and Werewolfs War. Thank you all for reviewing I am not giving this story up! It is on hold!

Once more thank you all for waiting and I am sorry that I havent updated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, Im back and better then ever! Now I know that in the authors note I said that I was putting my Harry Potter stories on hold, but the next day something did come to me for a great idea on this one! I also decided that I will be doing all of my Harry Potter fics first before starting a new fic. This chapter will be a longish one, seeing as I left you all hanging with that little preview(Smirks lightly) All I will tell you all is that Jullian is a good guy, but he is a huge and I mean HUGE factor in the rest of the fic from now on. Once more I dont have a beta or spelling check so please try not to mind any spelling mistakes! Flames will be used to cook food and warm my hands in the mornings while writting fanfics. Please Read and Review!

Eodon: VEP doesnt own HP and co. She only owns the OC's and the plot line.

Sirius: Warnings for: Violence, swearing, guyxguy pairings, suprising twists in the story, rape(only mentioned but not really written out).

Remus: Please enjoy and remember to read and review!

-Thoughts-  
::Moony talking:  
"'Parseltounge"  
(Talking telepathicly)

Fire Lizards eyes have different meanings.  
Swirling red: Angered Swirling blue: Happy Swirling green: Content Swirling yellow: In between happy and content Deep Blue: Sad

Character ages of this chapter: Marabell: 16, Dante and Aaron: 12, Leon: 17, Hanna: 16, Vixen: 14, Jason: 15, Kevin: 7

Chapter 3. Going Back To School, Whispers and a New Student, Warnings and New Found Friendship, Getting Together and First Date, The Truth, Meetings and Rising Evil, New Leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marabell yawned as she walked through the house, blinking slowly as Eodon levitated her trunk downstairs while Aaron and Dante ran past her laughing. The smell of cooking bacon, eggs, and muffins came from the kitchen, meaning Sirius was making breakfast before everyone had to leave for Kings Cross. Marabell narrowed her eyes as she jumped back while her brothers ran past her again, nearly trampling her feet. Eodon chuckled softly as he watched his daughter, knowing that she had never really been a morning person after her 10th birthday.

"Remind me again why we get up so early."Marabell said, ploping down in her seat at the table, a plate of food waiting for her.

"Because we have to get there on time and you know that it takes awhile to get ready Bell."Sirius said, smirking lightly as his daughter scowled.

"Come on Papa! Tell us about what you talked about with the clan."Dante begged, dragging the poor older vampire into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

Eodon sighed lightly and shook his head at his sons anticts, walking over to Sirius and wrapping his arms around his mates waist. Sirius smiled gently as he looked at Eodon, worry etching his face when he saw how tired the vampire really seemed to be. He reached up and lightly placed one of his hands on Eodons cheek, looking at him closely while Marabell watched. Both knew how hard everything was on Eodon right now, as a few days after Marabells 16th birthday, there had been some trouble. Remus had come to warn the clan about a few werewolvs who were hunting for vampires which caused Eodon to take his clan and leave for about a week. Sirius had been worried out of his mind for his husband and had hardly got any sleep at all. Only when Eodon came back unharmed was the family able to rest. Now Eodon had the clan under more protection then it had been, trying to keep his clan safe from harm.

"Eodon, are you alright?"Sirius asked, smiling gently as Eodon kissed the palm of his hand.

"Im fine Siri, just tired and worn out abit."he said, smiling as he took his mates hand and sat down at the table with the rest of his family.

Marabell blinked as she looked at her parents, noticing that Eodon did look more worn out then normal, which did make her worry. Eodon brushed off his families concern, telling them that everything was alright and there was nothing to worry about. Marabell sighed lightly as she finished her breakfast, helping the twins with the dishes while Sirius and Eodon made sure that there was enough time to floo to Kings Cross.

"I think something big is comming."Aaron said, Dante nodding his head in agreement with his twin brother.

"Papa will tell us when the time comes. If its something that concerns all of us then he will tell us."Marabell hissed, glaring at her brothers who bowed their heads.

They finished the dishes and then hurried to do what chores that had been given to them. Sirius and Eodon were going over what each of them had in their trunks, shaking their heads when they found a lot of products from Fred and Georges shop, only taking out a few. With much scrambling and running around Marabell and the twins got to Kings Cross with their trunks followed by Sirius and Eodon. The station was packed, parents and students meeting up with friends and saying goodbye. Dantes black and grey owl Night hooted loudly when he was woken from his nap, looking around before tucking his head under his wing once more. NightWing clung tightly to Eodons shoulder while her tail wrapped around the vampires neck more tightly, hating the large crowd while Aarons light brown owl Amber continued sleeping. Leon smiled as he walked through the crowd towards the family, followed by Hanna who hugged Marabell.

"Marabell, keep an eye on the twins."Sirius said, smiling as Marabell nodded her head while hugging her dad.

"If anything happens tell eaither Remus, Severus or Albus. Remember to check up with us more often."Eodon said, his eyes stern which made his children look at him with slight concern.

Normally they talked with their parents at least every two weeks through floo, and it was strange that Eodon was telling them to check up with them more. Marabell glanced at Dante and Aaron who were looking at eachother with worry before nodding to Eodon.

"Dont worry Papa, we will."she said, smiling as Eodon nodded and hugged her tightly.

Sirius and Eodon watched as the group hurried over to the train, getting on and appearing minutes later near the end of the train, waving at them. Sirius leaned into Eodons chest and sighed lightly, closing his eyes as the train pulled out. He opened his eyes and looked at Eodon with worry.

"Eodon..whats going on?"Sirius asked, looking to his husband.

Eodon smiled softly and bent down, kissing his mate gently as he held him close.

"Dont worry love, everything will be alright."he said, leading the way over to the fireplaces.

-I hope-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marabell sat with her friends at the Slytherin table, smiling as they waited for the first years to come in and get sorted. She had learned about a few rumors about a older student was comming to be sorted after the first years which was nearly unheard of. Aaron and Dante sighed as they looked around the Great Hall, wondering when the first years would be let in so that they could eat. The sweets that they had on the train didnt really hit the spot so their stomachs were growling for food. The doors to the hall opened and Minvera led in the group of first years, all of which were looking scared and awed at the Great Hall. A tall cloked figure drew everyones attention to the back of the group, the height of the figure telling everyone that the person was much older then a first year. The twins frowned lightly as the figure passed where they were sitting, the figures scent confusing them.

"Huh, wonder what year."Leon muttered, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the figure.

Everyone watched as the first years were called, but their attention was on the cloked figure more then the rest of the new students. Soon the figure was the only one who was standing, all the first years having been sorted into one of the houses. The figure lowered its hood, revealing a deeply tanned teen who looked to be 16 years old. Long dark brown hair was complimented by bright hazle eyes. The teen lookd around with a small smile, his eyes going over to the Slytherin table and stopping on Marabell. Her breath hitched as the teen stared at her, wondering who he was as he raised an eyebrow before looking up at the staff table.

"Jullian Light."Minerva called, making the teen walk over to the stool and sit down.

"Marabell are you alright?"Hanna asked, looking at her friend who didnt seem able to take her eyes away from Jullian.

"Y-Yeah Im alright."Marabell muttered, looking down at her plate with a light blush on her cheeks.

Leon narrowed his eyes lightly when he saw Marabells blush, looking to Jullian just as the sorting hat screamed Slytherin. Everyone blinked as the teen took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat down next to Hanna who sat across from Marabell. Him and Leon seemed to be having a staring contest, Jullian with one raised eyebrow while Leon glared. Dante and Aaron muttered to themselves while glancing at their sister with worry, having gotten a strange feeling when Jullian had passed them.

"Hello Im Jullian Light."Jullian said, smiling as he looked away from Leon and looked to Marabell whos head shot up when he spoke.

"Oh! Im Marabell Cross. Its nice to meet you."Marabell said, smiling gently as she looked at the teen.

"You Eodon Cross' daughter correct?"Jullian asked, a strange look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Yes I am....why?"Marabell asked, her eyes narrowing with wonder as Jullian smiled slightly.

"No reason, just wondering."he commented, looking up to Albus who started his welcoming speach.

Marabell shifted slightly in her seat, looking to her brothers who were looking at her with wonder and worry. She tilted her head to the side with a questioning gaze but they shook their heads, making her wonder even more at what her brothers knew and she didnt. The rest of the night passed quickly, and soon Marabell was laying down in her bed while the others went to sleep, her thoughts never having strayed far from Jullian. She sighed and turned on her side, closing her eyes as sleep over came her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazle eyes never closed as they watched the others in the dorm room. Jullian sat up silently and stood, walking over to the door and slipping out. He gazed around the common room and sighed lightly, wondering where Marabell was. He had seen her at the table and knew that she slept here in the dorms, but he didnt know where. He had to talk to her, or at least get him in to talk to her father. Jullian blinked as two shadowed figures ran at him, knocking him onto his back on the stone floor with a grunt. Twin emerald eyes gazed at him with anger and also warning as he was suddenly pulled onto his feet and huled out of the common room.

"What is the meaning of this?"Jullian hissed, grunting as he was slammed against the wall by the two young vampires.

"Stay away from our sister."Dante hissed, making sure that no one was comming their way.

"What do you mean?"Jullian asked, his eyes flashing lightly before he yelped when his hair was pulled back harshly.

"We know what you are! While we dont know how you are still here, we know that you have your eyes on our sister."Aaron answered, smirking when Jullians eyes widened with fear.

"How do you know what I am?"Jullian asked, keeping his voice calm even though his eyes showed that he was scared of the two vampires in front of him.

"We can smell it! But we promise we wont tell anyone as long as you dont hurt Bell."Dante said, his eyes and voice showing that he ment what he said.

"I promise."Jullian swore, smiling when the tension left the vampires.

Dante and Aaron smiled lightly and nodded their heads, leaving the older teen as he watched them go. He sighed and sagged against the wall, his eyes troubled as he thought about what had just happened. Jullian had hoped that no one would find out what he was, as it was nearly unheard of for his kind to still be living, as the rest of his race had been slaughtered or died out. He stood up and walked over to one of the windows, leaning against the sill and looking out at the grounds. He had heard of Eodon and Sirius Cross through his mother, and when she died he knew that he had to meet the vampire.

-Some things never work out the way one plans.-Jullian thought, turning and walking away from the window and up the stairs, deciding to take a walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marabell smiled as she sucked on the tip of a deluxe sugar quill which Eodon had sent her. It was three weeks into the new school year and she found herself getting close to Jullian as she had all the same classes with him. She blinked and raised an eyebrow as she entered the library, spotting Jullian arguing with someone, and that someone was Leon. Leons eyes blazed as he glared while Jullian talked to him in hushed tones, which caused Marabell to sigh and walk over to the pair. She knew that Leon did have a crush on her, but she didnt feel the same way about the teen.

"Um guys, any reason why you two are arguing?"she asked, looking from one teen to the other.

Leon and Jullian looked at her and gaped lightly before both blushed slightly. Marabell fought back a smile as she placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes as she looked at them. Leon coughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head before looking to Jullian once more. He grabbed his bag and shouldered it, walking past Marabell with a hurried see you later. The worried girl looked at the retreating back of her friend before looking to Jullian.

"Jullian, whats going on?"she asked, her tone softer as she looked at him.

"Me and Leon were just talking about something..its nothing to worry about Bell."Jullian said, smiling gently as he walked down the rows of books.

Marabell sighed as she followed after the teen, wondering what had really happened between Leon and Jullian. They sat down near the back of the library at a table, pulling out their Defence essay which was due in two days. Marabell giggled after five mintues, looking at Jullian who was scowling at his paper.

"Alright, whats the prblem?"she asked, standing up and walking over to the teens side of the table and sitting down on the edge of the table.

They worked together for about two hours before heading to dinner, laughing and joking around. Marabell smiled as she sat down by Leon, Jullian sitting down on her other side. She noticed that Jullian slipped Leon a note and when the teen read it his eyes widened as he looked to Jullian before smiling slightly. Marabell sighed and smiled, figuring that they had come to an agreement on something.

-As long as they dont fight anymore. I dont want to be caught up in the middle of it and be forced to chose.-She thought, blinking and laughing when Jullian accidently got milk around his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months into the school year provided alot of amusment and frustration for the students. Marabell, Dante, and Aaron had gotten a suprise visit from Eodon and Sirius. Remus had been happy to see his friends while Jullian seemed to be in the hospital wing for the whole visit. Marabell had blushed when she told her fathers about Jullian, making Eodon and Sirius smirk much to her increased embaressment. Dante and Aaron told her to be careful, and looked as if they knew more then they were letting on. Fred and George visited for a few days, in which the staff and students were pranked enough to last for awhile. A few days later everything went back to the way it had been, Jullian came back for his classes and smiled when Marabell expressed her worry for him.

"Dont worry, it was just the stomach flu."he had said, smiling but his thoughts were different.

-It wasnt the time to meet him...but soon.-he thought, walking with Marabell outside and over to the lake.

They sat down and started talking about different things, often just enjoying the silence. Marabell couldnt help but find herself drawing closer to Jullian, her feelings for the other teen growing by each day that they spent talking and hanging out. Leon seemed to have noticed how she was acting around Jullian and wished her luck, pain hiddin in his eyes. Marabell hated seeing her friend in pain and had told Leon that no matter what they would always remain the best of friends. Currently her and Jullian were in the girls dorm going over eachothers essays for Charms, Marabell was sitting on her own bed near the headboard while Jullian was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Bell..are you and Leon close?"Jullian asked, looking up from the parchment to the witch in front of him.

Marabell blinked, slightly shaken because of the question before brushing a lock of hair from her face. She wondered why Jullian had asked her such a question but smiled lightly.

"Me and Leon are best friends. He has been one of my friends since I was in first year."she answered, raising an eyebrow when Jullian seemed to relax.

"Why?"

"I-I just wanted to know is all."Jullian said, a light shadding of red appearing on his cheeks.

Marabell blinked and looked back to Jullians essay, going back to reading it over but finding that her mind was falling away from the task at hand. Why was he wondering if she was dating Leon? Did he like her and was worried about her relationship with the older teen? She blushed lightly and coughed, streatching her legs out in front of her as she righted her quill. Jullian glanced up at the half vampire, his eyes softening as he looked at Marabell. He was falling for her, and falling quickly. However there was a huge part that stood in his way, making him fear of being rejected not only by Marabell but her entire family.

"Jullian? Why are you staring at me?"Marabell asked, bringing the teen out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking."Jullian said, smiling softly as he looked back at Marabells essay.

"About what?"Marabell whispered, leaning over so that she was closer to Jullian.

Jullian blinked and his eyes widened when he saw that Marabell was closer then before, gulping slightly. He looked from Marabells eyes to her lips, letting out a stuttering sigh before leaning forward and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. Marabells eyes widened before they slowly drifted close, falling into the kiss easily as Jullian lightly placed one of his hands on her waist. They slowly pulled away, Jullian looking at Marabell with widened eyes as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Wow."she muttered, smiling as Jullian chuckled.

They pushed their things to the side as Marabell moved so that she was sitting next to Jullian, the teens arm winding around her waist as they pulled their things back in front of them. No words were needed as they understood now. Jullian had fallen for Marabell and she in turn had fallen for Jullian. They wouldnt let anything tear eachother away, it was something that couldnt be stopped.

----------------------------------------

It was two weeks after the kiss that found Jullian waiting by the front doors of Hogwarts, looking towards the dungens for Marabell. Leon and everyone else who was friends with them had been told or found out on their own. Jullian smiled brightly as Marabell came up the stairs, dressed in a simple silver shirt, a dark blue skirt which had a silver lining, her boots and also a black cloak as it was starting to snow once more. Marabell smiled and walked over to Jullian, kissing his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Leon and Hanna soon joined them and Marabell was happy when she saw that Leon was holding Hannas hand. Together they walked outside and headed towards Hogsmeade, talking about finally being able to relax for the rest of the weekend.

"So Jullian, are you going to go with Marabell to meet her fathers over Chrismas break?"Leon asked, watching the teen closely as they walked through the snow.

"Yes he is, we already have it planned out. Eodon and Sirius are eager to meet him."Marabell said, giggling when Jullian rolled his eyes but looked nervous.

"Ah dont worry. Eodon is more over protective and may threaten you a bit but other than that both him and Sirius are really nice and caring."Hanna said, smiling at the teen.

-Its not that Im worried about..I just wonder how they will react to what I am.-Jullian thought, laughing at something Leon said as they entered the small village.

Leon and Hanna parted from Jullian and Marabell, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Jullian and Marabell wandered around, stopping by an art supply shop and then a few more stores. They were both finishing their shopping for Christmas gifts and Jullian dissapeared for a little while, leaving Marabell waiting by the shope she had just left.

"Hey sis!"Dante called, running towards his sister with Aaron tagging along behind him.

"Hey, what are you two doing out? Second years dont have Hogsmeade trips."Marabell said, raising an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips while looking at the twins.

"Well....we wanted to see you before you left and you know that we also have nothing to really do."Aaron muttered, shuffling his feet lightly.

Marabell sighed and walked over to her brothers, neeling down in front of them and hugging them tightly before turning them around and gently pushing them in the direction of the castle. They whined and prostested untill Marabell promised to get them something from Honeydukes and Fred and Georges shop as well. She shook her head lightly at their retreating back and jumped slightly as Jullian came up behind her, slipping his hand in hers.

"Did I scare you?"he asked, smirking as she glared playfully at him.

"Yes!"she muttered, pouting as he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."Jullian said, wrapping his arms around Marabell and hugging her from behind.

Marabell smiled brightly and started to walk down the street once more, talking happily to Jullian about what her family was like. She told him that Eodon was a vampire but he was always open minded about everything, having taken in a werewolf cub for about a year because his parents had been killed, before the pack had come and took the cub. Jullian was suprised on how Eodon seemed to accept many people from different races, being best friends with a werewolf, having one of the elves as another close friend. Marabell had told him who Eodon had used to be, and was even more shocked at how Eodon was so willing to take in others of different races when he had been through war.

They stopped at many different shops, joking and laughing while looking around happily. Jullian led her into the Three Broomsticks and found a table near the back and away from the crowds. He loved spending time with Marabell and was relucent to let others take her away. While he understood that Marabell was only part vampire, he knew that she was very powerful for a half breed. Marabell had told him that some of the clan members had been suprised of how much power she had, but then again she was Eodon's child and he was one of the most powerful wizard/vampire mix. Marabell smiled as Jullian took her hand across the table, looking around at all the other students and some profssors with happiness in her eyes. She couldnt be happier now that she had someone to care for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night before they were to leave for Marabells home that Jullian decided that she, above all others, deserved to know what he really was. While yes he was scared that Marabell would push him away, he knew that he needed and wanted to tell her the truth. He was seated on the edge of Marabells bed in the girls dorm, watching with amusment while she finished packing her things, his eyes following her closely.

"Marabell....theres something I havent told you about myself."he said, his voice soft as if he hoped that she hadn't heard.

Marabell stopped and looked at him with a questioning gaze, setting down a few of her school books. She walked over and sat down beside Jullian, turning her body so that she was facing him as he took her hands in his.

"What is it Jullain? You know you dont have to hide from me."she said, smiling gently as he looked at her before looking back at the ground.

"Im not human..theres no part of me thats fully human. I was lucky to get into Hogwarts because my mother had been a witch before she had been turned."Jullian started, looking at Marabell who nodded, letting him know that she understood so far.

"My mother had been a werewolf. When she was 19 she had been in America away from her clan hunting. She had been cornered by many vampires, and knew that even if she did fight she would lose and be killed. As they ran towards her to attack something blocked her and made them back away. When she looked in front of her she saw another vampire protecting her."he said, smiling lightly at the memory that his mother had shown him.

"It was to be my father, his name was Cameron and after the other vampires had fled he helped her get away. He abandoned his own clan because he had protected my mother from others like himself. He went with her to her pack but was attacked. She fled with him and they were soon married. I am the product of them, I am part vampire part werewolf."Jullian said, looking at Marabell with pleading eyes, hoping that she wouldnt abandon him.

Marabell had listened to Jullians story, her eyes wide with wonder and disbeliefe. It was normal for vampires and werewolves to not get along, the rare cases being that sometimes vampires and werewolves find a common goal to fight for and with eachother. It still made her wonder how Remus and her father had become friends when Eodon had was a vampire and Remus was a werewolf. They had explained to her that not all werewolves and vampires hated eachother, but it was still slightly rare and even more rare in America and other parts of the world.

"Jullian, its alright. I could care less about what you are."she said, smiling as she shifted so that she was sitting in her boyfriends lap.

"So you dont care that Im half vampire half werewolf?"Jullian asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice as he wound his arms around Marabells waist.

"No I dont care. I was raised amoung different races and I know what their like. I also know that you are in danger because of what you are."she said, bitting her lower lip in worry.

It was common for half vampire and half werewolves to be hunted by eaither race. If two races mix and an child is produced then one or both of the races will be angered and feel as if the child was staining their race. Marabell had heard of half breeds like Jullian being killed and hunted, and knew that there were very few like Jullian today as the others had been killed or died out.

"What about you fathers? Will they still accept me?"Jullian asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes they will. My parents will be happy and they never judge someone on their race."Marabell said, smiling as she leaned against Jullians chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eodon groaned as Sirius poked him in the side, cracking an eye open and looking at his husband. Sirius chuckled lightly and smiled lovingly at Eodon, leaning down and kissing the vampire teasingly, making Eodon growl. Sirius smiled and got out of bed, walking over to the dresser and pulling out clothes. Eodon watched his husband with lustful eyes, sitting up and growling lightly when Sirius wiggled as he walked over to the bathroom.

"You my love are a tease!"he called, hearing Sirius laughing as he got out of bed.

Minutes later they were both heading downstairs when they heard the sound of people flooing in. Eodon smiled brightly when he heard Marabell talking with someone who was male and then Aaron and Dantes voices reached their ears. Eodon smiled as him and Sirius stepped into the livingroom, freezing when he saw Jullian and his eyes narrowing when he looked at the teen. The talking stopped and Sirius looked to Eodon and Jullian with questioning eyes, even more so when Jullian droped to a bow.

"I am Jullian Light, the son of Lara Crystal and Cameron Light."Jullian said, watching with hesitation as Eodon walked over so that he was in front of him.

Dante and Aaron were poised to hold back their father incase something went wrong while Marabell had moved over to Sirius and clutched his arm tightly. Eodon's eyes softened as he reached down and touched Jullains cheek.

"It is good to finally meet my daughters future mate."he said, making Jullian look up at him with shock while Marabell blushed.

"Whats going on?"Sirius asked, walking over to Eodon and allowing his husband to pull him close.

"I am a half werewolf half vampire. It's unheard of for any of my kind to still be alive. Vampires and werewolves mostly dont get along so for them to cross breed is different and mostly all their children are killed when they are born."Jullian said, smiling gently as Marabell walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, welcome to our home! You're welcome to stay in the guest room upstairs."Sirius said, smiling as Jullian nodded while Eodon sent their trunks up to their rooms.

A knock sounded on the front door before Remus, Severus, Jason and Vixen piled in happily. Remus smiled as he walked into the living room, hand in hand with Severus as their children ran into the room adn started talking with Marabell and the others. Remus laughed when Jullian muttered something about having hoped to escape his teachers only for them to be there. Severus and Eodon dissapeared into the basement which held Eodons potions lab while Remus and Sirius went into the kitchen to talk. The others dissapeared outside where they were laughing and hanging out. Over all, Jullian knew that he finally belonged somewhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks later and after Chrismas when Jullian had a feeling that something was changing. He walked downstairs from his room and into the livingroom, pausing when he saw three vampires from Eodons clan talking with said vampire. Remus, Severus, Hermione and all of Harry and Sirius' friends were gathered their kids were sitting on the rug, having been told that they had a right to hear what was happening, Albus was even standing by the fireplace. Marabell was also with them along with the rest of her family. The other vampires looked at him with sadness, waving him over.

"Whats going on?"he asked, sitting down next to Marabell who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"There is a pack of werewolves, hundred of memebers strong and they are after you and all the other mix breeds like you. They have been attacking swiftly, and their army is in the high hundreds."a female vampire said, snarling at the thought of someone wiping out masses of people.

"They dont care who they take out as long as there is blood shed. Suprisingly there are other races who have sided with the werewolves, wanting to please them instead of making them angery and risk being singled out and killed later. Dark elves, dark clans, many more then Voldemort ever had."Eodon said, feeling Sirius squeeze his leg lightly.

"So what are we looking at here?"Jullian asked, looking to everyone.

"A mass killing of people. The werewolves want to get rid of any race they find weaker then their own which includes wizards and muggles. If they arent stopped, then the world will become a hell."Remus said, his eye dark as the full moon was only three days away.

"I dont understand, so this beast is willing to kill everyone just so that those he deems worth stay alive."Jullian said, hate in his voice as the others nodded.

"He is worse then Voldemort, a thousand times worse."Eodon said, his eyes blazing with a fire that hadnt been seen for years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds of werewolves were gathered a circle on the outskirts of a burning town. Two people were in the middle of the circle, back to back and tied together. They were both men, and both mix breeds, their eyes burned with hate as one man walked out of the circle with a wicked smile as he walked towards the pair.

"How nice it is to finally see you two. You know, we have been looking all over for you for....oh I'd say about two years."the man said, reaching out to one of the men which had silver hair.

The man spat on the werewolfs hand, and a resounding crack filled the air as he was smacked hard. Blood trailed from the corners of the mix breed mouth as he glared even more at the werewolf.

"Now, now, thats no way to treat me."the werewolf snarled, smirking as a ripple went though his large pack.

"Why did you have to kill the whole town?"the blond man asked, looking at the werewolf leader.

"I couldnt deny my packs hunger. I am a very good leader and so I must meet my packs needs."the werewolf said, chuckling darkly as he waved two members of his pack foward.

The two werewolves grabbed the men and forced them to face eachother, smirking as they watched.

"Now, I know what pains a mix breed the most, having their mate be harmed while the other watchs. But dont worry while the other is watching he will slowly be killed as well."the leader said, smirking darkly as the blond was surrounded by five other werewolves.

"No! Dont harm him! Please I'll do anything! Dont harm Anothi!"the silver cried, straining against his bonds as his mate was hidden from his view.

"Oh dont worry, you wont last to long David. You see I wasnt hunting you for nothing. You and your mate have had your names writtin down for death since you were born."the leader said, smirking as Anthoni started crying out in pain.

David closed his eyes as his mates screams echoed through him, shivering as he felt everything that was happening to Anthoni. The leader smirked as blood started appearing on Davids face, arms, legs and back. The screams from Anthoni made him close his eyes in bliss as the man was raped, enjoying the feeling of another task compleated. Minutes later the werewolves parted, leaving Anthoni bleeding on the ground nearly compleatly naked and slowly dying. Tears were streaming from Davids eyes as he also felt his life slowly draining from him, only the thought of being with his mate where it was safe in death keeping him slightly sane.

"Tell me David..where is the one called Jullian? I have a special need to see him suffer."the leader said, looking at the broken man.

"I will never tell the likes of you! Burn in hell!"David said, using what little magic he had to destroy his memories and his body, his heart giving out because of the onslaught of magic just as Anthoni died.

"Their gone, and they took their memories with them."one werewolf said, yelping as she was thrown.

"I know that. But we will find Jullian, and make him suffer for what he had done. No one ever backs down from me, no one ever refuses me."the leader said, snarling as he shifted into a large grey wolf, ice green eyes blazing.

The others of his pack followed, also turning into wolves before running after their leader. No one betrayed Damion, no one escaped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There! Sorry it took so long and Im sorry that its not as long as my other chapters. I am having a hard time with getting the ideas flowing for this fanfic so I am sorry if I dont update again for awhile but I will try! Please just hang on and I sware the next chapter will be longer! I am also working on a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover as many may have started reading it, so I will most likely be working more on that then this one for the moment as my ideas for Emerald and Topaz are running through my mind. Once again please review and sorry if I put this one on hold because of a block! (Bows)

Chapter 4.

"I am sorry Eodon, but it is the only way Sirius can fight in the war along side you."

"I wont! I will never do that to him!"

"Eodon..."

"No Sirius! I refuse!"

-fin- 


	5. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
